The Wanderer and the Queen (On Hiatus)
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: You're the Wanderer, an adventurer from a distant land who finds themselves in Arendelle and after a fateful encounter with Queen Elsa, becomes her closest and most trusted friend. But, what happens when friendship starts to bloom into something more? Elsa x Male Reader. Rated M for violence and such.
1. Welcome to Arendelle

**Hello everyone.**

**I've been meaning to get this story started for a very long time now.**

**Before I start rambling let's get on with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Arendelle**

You're a wanderer.

You roamed from place to place, kingdom to kingdom seeking adventure.

After walking the forest path for many an hour you decided to halt your journey and make camp nearby, you even managed to get a fire going.

The reason you made the fire wasn't just to keep warm, even though it is early September which meant days and nights were getting chilly, but mainly to ward off any animals who might consider you something of a late night meal.

On your travels you'd heard many stories of large wolf packs who made easy prey of people that walk the roads at night, but you are more than capable of defending yourself and are equipped to do so: you carry a longsword on your belt and a dagger hidden in your right boot.

Your attire could be described as a mix of 'combat and casual', you wore leather boots over your grey trousers(or pants if you prefer to call them that), over your light green shirt you wore a leather vest, your hands were enveloped in brown gloves while your fore arms were protected by leather bracers, completing your 'adventurer' look was a dark brown cloak which hanged down to your ankles and of course it had a hood, it hid your features very well, from your (e/c) eyes to your (h/c) hair, though you only had it up when it rained.

Listing off your equipment helps you feel more at ease, you sit down near the fire and make yourself comfortable.

You turn your gaze to the night sky, the clearing gives you a great view of the moon, the stars and the North Mountain 'Arendelle is indeed a beautiful place' you thought.

As much as you liked renting a room at an Inn and sleeping in a warm, cosy bed, you had to admit that 'sleeping rough' had its perks: most notably sleeping under the stars, waking up to the sunshine and blue skies of the morning, it didn't necessarily hurt that it didn't cost you anything either.

What money you did have was spent on food, speaking of which you hadn't eaten some time now.

Reaching into your knapsack you pulled out a half eaten loaf of bread and your flask.

You ate the bread and wiped the crumbs from your lips before turning your attention to your flask, you liked to fill it with your favourite fruit juice and sipped it with delight.

Hunger and thirst sated you turned your attention back to the starry sky above you 'Things are going well so far' you think to yourself as you smile.

Your eyes land on the North Mountain, your reminded of news that came out of Arendelle about two months ago: the news being that the newly crowned Queen Elsa, had accidentally plunged her land into an eternal winter, she then fled to the North Mountain and her sister, Princess Anna, braved the cold wilderness in an attempt to find her sister and bring back summer.

You'd heard the whole tale some time ago.

Suddenly you get an uneasy feeling... a feeling that your being watched.

Scanning the clearing to find the campfire was still going, you slowly stood up from the grassy ground and picked up a large, burning branch from the fire so you could see beyond the clearing.

A twig snaps in the darkness.

"Who's there?" you ask while reaching for your sheathed longsword.

Just as your gloved hand finds your weapon's handle a series of low growls come from the tree line in front of you, as well as shapes moving close to the ground and between the trees.

Narrowing your (e/c) eyes you see pairs of shining eyes approaching the clearing, eight pairs to be exact.

'Wolves' you deduce, and a very large pack of them too.

You had fought Wolves and even Bears before but the size of the pack meant your chances of living were slim, fortunately you knew what to do...

You began to back away slowly so as not to look vulnerable, you quickly looked back to the path and saw there was a large tree you could climb up and escape.

Looking back to Wolves you saw they were moving towards you, the campfire's light revealed their faces, their lips were pulled back to reveal their dripping fangs and their eyes filled with predatory intent.

'Looks like it's now or never' you think before throwing the burning branch at the pack and sprinting to the tree by the path.

The moment you started running you could hear the Wolves start to chase you, fortunately it wouldn't take you long to reach the tree and climb up, at least you hoped so.

You reach the towering tree and scramble up into the higher branches, just as a wolf tries in vain to snap at your boot.

Once in the thick branches you look down to see the Wolf pack growling up at you in frustration.

Before long they leave you alone and vanish back into the darkness of the forest.

'They may be gone for now but I should stay up here and get some rest' you think 'these should do the trick' as a series of thick branches come into view, they stretch across the path you used earlier today, the tree itself is thick with leaves and should keep you out of anyone or anything's sight.

'A bit of a downgrade from where things started' you note as you hang your knapsack on a higher branch and unclasp your cloak and drape it over yourself as a makeshift blanket before laying across a series of thick branches, it's not exactly comfortable but at least your safe.

You shut your eyes and drift into a sleepless dream.

* * *

The next morning you are awoken by the sound of hooves on the path some fifteen or so feet below you.

In your still sleepy state you sit up before rubbing your eyes and see the sun is high and shining brightly in the cloudless sky, the sound of voices alerts you to the fact your not alone in the forest anymore.

'What's going on?' you wonder.

"Hand over your valuables and we might not hurt you." comes a man's voice from the path.

"What do you mean 'might'?" asks another man's voice, this time directly below you.

It's at this point you've sat up and are now kneeling on the thick branches whilst peering through the gaps in the foliage at the people beneath you, luckily you didn't make any noise while doing so.

Your vision is greatly obscured but you can see what appears to be a... sled? with a large Reindeer pulling the front, though at the moment it's halted and looking to the other side of the path.

"That's for us to know...and you to find out." you look across the path and see a group of four men in furs, the one you heard speak appears to be their leader "Now hand over anything shiny or we spill your guts!"

"Please, lets not get carried away." this soft female voice seizes your attention "No one has to get hurt."

"Yeah, besides we haven't done anything to you guys" this voice is male but higher pitched than the others.

"I'm starting to regret not bringing guards with us." this voice is female but different from the softer one you heard before.

'What would so many people be out here this early in the day?' you wonder.

By now the 'bandits' were getting impatient "Shut it! We're taking your stuff by force."

You've heard enough.

You clasp your cloak onto your shoulders and pull up your hood to make you appear imposing, you checked your sword was still sheathed and attached to your belt as you may need it.

The plan is to take the bandits by surprise and hopefully talk them into leaving, you may carry weapons but you much preferred solving problems by non-violent means.

You leapt from the tree and land in between the bandit leader and the sled, the sled being behind you.

Eyes widen as your sudden entrance surprises everyone, the bandit leader especially as he leaps back with a gasp.

You had to bend your knees to absorb the impact of your jump from such a high place, now though you stood tall, your cloak enveloped your body completely while your hood hid your face.

Now that your at ground level you can see the bandits more clearly: their apparent leader was a short fellow with a scruffy brown beard, bald head, brown eyes and he biggest mono-brow you had ever seen, behind him stood the man with a claymore: he had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, finally there were the two scrawny men with a crossbow each: short black hair and green eyes, you deduced they were twins as they looked exactly the same as each other.

You would look to the people in the sled but you had to focus your attention on the thugs that presented a threat.

The short, bearded man regains his composure and asks "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave theses people alone." you say as you point over your shoulder to the people in the sled.

"Oh, and if we don't?" he asks.

"Then you'll answer to me." you reply plainly.

The bandit leader bursts out laughing "Are you serious?" he turns to his associates and continues in a sarcastic tone "Watch out boys, we got ourselves a hero." finally he turns back to you with a smug look on his face.

The three other bandits look at each other and mutter "Huh?"

Their bearded leader looks back at them with a scowl and shouts "It's supposed to be funny you idiots!", he then directs his attention back to you.

"I'm not joking." you say undeterred by his attempt at mocking you, from under your cloak you reach down and firmly grip the handle of your longsword with your right hand "This is your last chance. Now leave."

"Wait." he starts "Your willing to fight for a bunch of complete strangers?" he asks.

"Strangers or not. No one deserves to be victimised by scum like you." you reply.

The bandit leader's face turns red with rage "Scum?!" he raises his broadsword high in the air and charges you "You'll pay for that!" he screams at you.

As he swings his sword in a downward arc you draw your longsword and easily block his strike, then you land a powerful punch on his nose which sends him stumbling backwards clutching his now broken nose with his free hand, he staggers to his claymore wielding compatriot.

"That's gonna bruise." comments a male voice from the sled.

"Harold, cut that miserable whelp in half!" The broken-nosed man orders.

"Right, Malcolm." he says as he rushes at you, his massive claymore gripped tightly, from the way he's preparing to attack you he actually means to cut you in half.

You do the unthinkable: you sprint at full speed towards Harold, he swings his massive weapon at your torso, as he does you bend backwards and slide on your knees completely evading his weapon as you slide underneath it, doing this makes your hood fall back and exposes your features.

"Woah." comments a female voice.

As you stand up straight after your 'power slide' you proceed to strike Harold on the back of his head with the flat side of your blade, he hits the ground with a loud thud, he's out cold.

Snapping your head in the direction of the twin crossbowmen, who at this moment in time are shaking with fear despite their loaded weapons.

Their humiliated leader comes into view "Jeremy! Harvey!" he barks "Don't just stand their. Kill him!"

"On it, Uncle." they reply at the same time.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try stop the bleeding." Malcolm says bringing out a napkin and stepping off to the side.

The twins now identified as Jeremy and Harvey straighten up and take aim at your chest before firing their loaded bolts.

You react by drawing your longsword's blade flat across your chest, the bolts are deflected with a loud 'ting' followed by the sound of them embedding in the ground between your feet, you could have dodged them but if you had the bolts might have hit the very people your trying to protect.

Jeremy and Harvey are starting to reload their weapons, "Quick Jeremy!" the left twin shouts to his brother.

You're not going to allow them a second attempt.

You charge at Harvey while he's distracted, just as he looks back to you, you quickly snatch the unloaded crossbow from his hands and throw it to the ground, you follow this up by driving your knee into his stomach, Harvey hugs his stomach and drops to the ground in agony before you render him unconscious with a punch to the temple.

Jeremy by now has re-loaded his crossbow and is raising it at you with the intent of firing.

Before he can place his finger on the trigger you dash forward and disarm him the same way you did his brother, this time though you clock him in the head, he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Three down." you start as you turn your attention to the 'mono-browed scum', "And one to go."

The rage in his eyes still evident, his nose no longer red with blood "If you want something done right..." he says looking at his defeated goons "then do it yourself." he grips his broadsword tightly and rushes at you.

'Time to end this' you grip your longsword with both hands, dash at him and a loud 'clang!' fills the morning air as you lock swords with him.

Your opponent tries to shove you off balance but your muscular build isn't just for show as you shove him back with minimal effort.

"Is that all you've-

Before he could finish you narrowed your (e/c) eyes and smirked.

Summoning a tremendous amount of strength you swing your weapon in a circular arc and slice Malcolm's blade from their sword.

The blade flies through the air before landing in between a still unconscious Jeremy's legs...fortunately, it avoided contact with his body.

Wide-eyed and staring at what could be described as a 'bladeless-sword', the bearded fellow you've been fighting drops his weapon and to his knees.

You raise your sword under his chin, in response he raises his hands above his head as you notice a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

"Alright, alright you win!" he starts, fear apparent in his voice "I surrender, just please don't kill me!" he begs with pleading eyes.

"Listen closely, Malcolm was it?" you say.

He nods.

"Malcolm, I want you to stay put." you say.

He looks relieved and looks back to the twins "Can I at least check on my nephews first?"

Your eyes soften as you see genuine concern in his eyes "Go ahead, but... don't try anything stupid, alright."

You help him to his feet and he goes to check on Jeremy and Harvey.

Feeling he can't do anyone any harm, you sheathe your sword and turn around to finally get a look at the people in the sled.

You first notice the Reindeer, he's smiling at you, then you look to the front of the sled and see a rather brawny looking man with blonde hair stood next to a redheaded young woman, her hair in two loose braids.

You flash them a friendly smile in hopes of assuring them you mean no harm.

Your about to greet them when a male voice comes from the sled.

"That. Was. Amazing!" exclaims a friendly looking Snowman as he hops off the back of the sled and smiles at you. Wait a Snowman?

'A living Snowman?!' you think.

Your eyes catch movement in the back of the sled...

Looking in the back of the sled you see a blonde woman in a shimmering blue dress, her hair styled in a long braid that's draped over her left shoulder and her bangs are wisped back but one thing you can't help but marvel at are her amazing blue eyes.

You feel your heart rate increase and your palms start to sweat, your mouth hangs slightly agape while you feel the sensation of blood rush to your cheeks, your completely enraptured by this angelic beauty.

She smiles warmly at you.

You smile back...

The Snowman looks behind you and sees Malcolm pick up a crossbow, "What's the bearded guy doing?"

You blink as his voice brings you back to reality and look back to Malcolm "I thought I asked you to not do anything stupid." you say noticing him holding Jeremy's loaded crossbow.

Malcolm snaps his head up "Sorry, I just saw it was loaded and besides I think something's wrong with the trig-

The next thing you know the crossbow fires, the loaded bolt tears through the air and is aimed at your chest.

You turn fully and reach for your sword, intending to deflect the incoming projectile but it's too late as the bolt penetrates your leather vest and embeds itself deep into the left side of your chest.

The force of the impact makes you stumble backwards.

The people in the sled and even the Snowman gasp seeing what has happened.

You start to slip into shock as your breathing becomes lighter yet more rapid.

You start to feel dizzy and fall backwards onto the forest path that lead you to Arendelle, now it seems your body will remain on this path while your spirit walks a very different one.

Looking down to your chest you see the bolt sticking out of your chest and lots of blood staining your leather vest and your shirt.

To your surprise the blonde woman from the sled sits you up and looks you in the eyes.

'Even more beautiful up close.' you think.

She then places her hand near the wound...

What happens next astonishes you: her hand glows bright blue as ice appears on your wound, it stops the bleeding but you still close to death.

She retracts her hand, looks into your (e/c) eyes once more and speaks in a soft, reassuring tone "You're going to be alright, I promise."

'So the soft voice I heard from the tree is hers' you think.

"Kristoff, help me get him into the sled" she says as she looks to the sled then back to you as she places a soft hand on your cheek and smiles at you, trying to reassure you again "Just hold on."

You close your eyes as your vision goes dark.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Firstly, I am profoundly sorry if you found this to be long for an introductory chapter.**

**Second, I'd like to know your opinions on the fight scene with the bandits as it is the first one I've ever written.**

**Third: Did anyone catch the reference to a certain Sci-Fi film? *Coughs* The Matrix.**

**Finally, feedback is immensely appreciated.**

**See you soon readers :)**


	2. Waking Up Somewhere Fancy

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Time for another chapter, and for you to meet a certain someone.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Waking up somewhere fancy**

Your eyes flutter as you awaken in an unfamiliar room.

Lifting your head from the pillows you take in your surroundings...

You're in a bedroom, a fancy one at that, you're laid in a very comfy double bed, an end table at each side of it and a chair in front of each said table, on your right hand side of the room is a rather large window, the curtains are open and sunshine lights up the room indicating it's late in the day.

Looking around the room some more you see that on the opposite wall to the bed is a very large wardrobe, next to which is a chair containing all of your belongings: your armour, weapons, cloak and your knapsack are neatly placed their.

'At least they didn't touch my stuff.' you think.

Above the chair is a clock, reading it you see it's quarter-to-five.

On the left hand side of the room is the bedroom door.

"How in the world did I get here?" you think aloud.

You try to lean up against the headboard but when you feel pain shoot through your chest it makes you fall back onto the mattress, gritting your teeth and hissing inwardly due to the pain. You look down to your bare chest and see a pad made of wool with gauze wrapped tightly around your chest to keep it in place, it covers the wound you sustained whilst trying to protect those strangers in the sled.

Just then the bedroom door opens, a man in a doctor's attire steps in carrying a small bag with him, he smiles in a friendly manner as he closes the door behind him and walks towards you.

He's fairly short, has long grey hair, a goatee and has blue eyes. He places his bag on the left end table before looking back to you "How are you feeling young man?" he asks sitting in the chair on your left.

"Um, alright I suppose." you reply.

"Good to know, ah... which reminds me, I haven't introduced myself have I?" he clears his throat, "I'm Hubert Gunarrson, the royal doctor".

'He seems nice' you mentally note. You smile and reply, "I'm (Y/n), nice to meet you."

"Likewise." he says.

"Wait, you said you're the royal doctor, does that mean that this is-" you ask.

"You're in Arendelle Castle, one of the guest rooms to be precise." he answers before you can fully ask your question "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" he asks while opening his bag and pulling out a thermometer and a stethoscope.

"Go ahead." you say.

"How is your head?" he asks putting on some white gloves.

"Fine, it's not as if I've grown an extra one." you joke.

Hubert chuckles in response before continuing "Can you feel all of your extremities?"

You wiggle your fingers and toes without hindrance. "Yep." you nod.

"Good. May I take your temperature and see if the 'old ticker' is still fine?" he asks holding the necessary equipment in each hand.

You see no harm in it, "Fine by me".

"Very well then, open your mouth and say aagh" he orders.

You open up and Hubert gently places the thermometer in your mouth before using the stethoscope to check your heart rate, however your unprepared for how cold the metallic medical instrument is and shiver when it makes contact with your skin.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit cold" Hubert says.

"It's okay." you say.

"Huh?" the good doctor asks lifting the turntable diaphragm from your chest and inadvertently turning it towards your mouth.

You speak slightly louder and more clearly this time hoping he'll hear you "I said it's okay!"

Poor Hubert still having the stethoscope's earpieces in recoils and winces slightly in response to your loud voice being funnelled directly into his ears.

"Oh sorry Hubert." you smile sheepishly at Hubert as you apologize.

"No harm done." he says as he places the stethoscope back in his bag.

He removes the thermometer from your mouth and examines it before looking at you "Well (Y/n), I'm pleased to tell you that you're healing well and should be up and about by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?! But I took a crossbow bolt to the chest just yesterday, how can I be healing that fast?!" you ask.

"Yesterday?" he asks as he puts the thermometer in his bag.

You nod.

"Young man, you've been unconscious for nearly two days." he informs you in a tone that's not meant to alarm you.

You're slightly taken aback by this "Two days?"

"Yes, on account of you losing so much blood, not to mention your malnourishment, you were extremely lucky to survive." he says with a stern look on his face.

Your silent as this news hits you hard, on your travels you've always managed to walk away from danger with barely a scratch thanks to your skill set, and now the one time you let your guard down... you almost die.

Noticing your troubled and silent demeanour, the good doctor tries to change the subject, "Do you remember how you got here?"

Snapping out of your deep thoughts you tell Hubert about how you saved a group of people from bandits, you even went so far as to describe the blonde haired woman as gorgeous, to which he smiled knowing exactly who you're talking about, when your finished he rises from his chair and takes his bag.

"Well, before I take my leave I recommend you stay in bed, don't do anything to aggravate your wound, get lots of rest, maybe get something to eat and drink plenty of fluids, Doctor's orders." he says as he makes his way to the bedroom door and grips the handle, he then looks back to you "Now if you'll excuse me I must inform the Queen that you're finally awake, she'll want to see you as soon as possible."

'The Queen?' you think.

"Bye then, (Y/n.)" says Hubert closing the door behind him and leaving you to panic.

"Great. Just great, leave me alone after telling me that I'm going to meet royalty! Not only that but the ruling monarch as well!" you mutter to yourself in a quiet and sarcastic tone as you carefully prop yourself against the headboard.

"Wait... why would she want to speak to me of all people? I wonder..." you muse to yourself as you scratch your head.

Meanwhile, outside (Y/n)'s room

Hubert had just left his newest patient alone when a familiar female voice greeted him.

"Hubert."

Looking down the hall he saw it was none other than her majesty, Queen Elsa, no doubt she wanted to check on (Y/n).

"Good afternoon, your Majesty." he said bowing as the lovely Snow Queen stopped in front of the guest room door.

The platinum blonde looks to the guest room door then to the royal doctor with a look of concern, "How is he doing?" she asks, her tone also showing concern.

Smiling up at the Queen he replies "Actually, he's awake now, you can go in and talk to him if you'd like."

The Queen of Arendelle smiles widely "I will."

"Very well, my Queen." Hubert says as he excuses himself and makes his way down the hall.

Elsa grips the door handle and looks back the royal doctor who is at this moment halfway down the hall "Oh, and Hubert!"

The grey haired doctor turns around "Yes your Majesty?"

"Could you ask Gerda to bring some dinner for our guest and myself?" The Queen asks.

"Of course." he bows before turning and making his way to the kitchen.

Elsa turns her attention back to the bedroom door and sighs before muttering to herself "Well, here goes..."

Normal P.O.V

You heard muffled voices coming from outside the bedroom door: one was definitely Hubert's and the other was feminine.

'The other voice sounds rather familiar' you think.

Your mind begins to race from your nervousness and excitement, 'I can't believe I'm about to meet the...Queen? Wait a moment...' you begin racking your brain and finally it comes to a conclusion, 'the blonde woman from the sled had ice powers, the Queen of Arendelle has ice powers and I'm in a guest room at Arendelle's castle...'

You gulp and your face grows into a nervous expression as you realize who your about to meet.

The bedroom door opens and in walks the Snow Queen of Arendelle and your eyes widen as you take in her appearance.

She's wearing a black and teal dress whilst her platinum blonde hair is in an elaborate bun.

She sees your awake and smiles at you in a friendly manner before closing the door behind her.

'Wow...' you think whilst matching her smile as you try to suppress a blush.

As she elegantly makes her way to sit in the chair on your left, you can't help but notice her amazing blue eyes.

The Snow Queen seats herself, a slight blush on her cheeks due to your toned chest being exposed, she turns her gaze once she sees your now treated wound and meets your (e/c) orbs with her blue ones.

"How are you?" she asks, her sweet and soft voice reminds you that your not dreaming, your just alone in a room with the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on.

"I-I'm fine, your Majesty." you reply as a shy smile appears on your face.

She smiles back, "Just Elsa is fine." she says placing her hand on yours to reassure you.

Looking down you blush at the contact of her hand on yours.

Elsa's expression turns to one of amusement upon seeing your bashfulness, your behaviour so far is quite different from the confident and determined fighter she saw in the forest, in a way she thought it was endearing.

You remain silent.

"I'm not making you feel uncomfortable am I?" Elsa frowns as she retracts her hand.

"N-No." you blurt out while looking back up at the blue eyed monarch "You're not making me uncomfortable at all I-it's just that, well..." you trail off looking to the bed and avoiding her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asks looking concerned and trying to make eye contact again.

"I've never met a monarch before." you say with a sheepish smile.

It's true, you've never met a monarch before, you never really had a problem with meeting new people, you've met many attractive women before, but there's something about Elsa that reduced you to a shy, stuttering and blushing mess.

"Oh I see." Elsa said "If it helps I'm still getting used to meeting new people." pure honesty laced in her tone.

An idea springs to your mind, "Why don't we start over?" you suggest, your sheepish smile still present.

"Okay." Elsa nods "Would you like to start?" she asks in a polite tone.

"Oh no, ladies first." you say.

"Thank You." the gorgeous monarch says as she blushes slightly before smiling warmly and clearing her throat "I'm Elsa, and you are?"

"A pleasure to meet you Elsa, my name's (Y/n)." you reply with a genuine smile, your shyness now dissipating, "How's everyone else from the sled? Are they safe?"

"Don't worry everyone's fine." Elsa says, "They'll be happy to know you're alright, you can meet them tomorrow if you want?"

Hearing this makes you feel relieved, your not sure you could even live with yourself if an innocent got hurt because you couldn't protect them.

"I'd love to." you reply.

"You have a very nice name by the way, (Y/n)." The platinum blonde monarch comments "So, where are you from exactly?"

Your starting to feel quite comfortable around Elsa, "I'm from Legaillia, the capital city to be exact." you answer.

"Legaillia? Your a long way from home then." The Snow Queen deduces.

"I suppose you could say that." you muse "In fact you just did." you joke, eliciting a chuckle from the beautiful woman sat near you.

Your home country of Legaillia is a very large kingdom far across the sea, well known for it's vast wealth and strong military, most of the people of Legaillia find employment in the army, navy or even the city guard.

This coupled with your native kingdom's long history of great heroes resulted in your people garnering a reputation for being fierce warriors, bolstering such a reputation is the fact that Legaillia has never lost a war.

"So then (Y/n), what brings you to Arendelle?" Elsa asks.

"I'm a Wanderer," you reply with a smile "I go where I please."

"And... what exactly is a Wanderer?" her curiosity grows as does her excitement over the prospect of getting to know you better.

"I... uh..." your slightly hesitant about telling Elsa, worried what she'll think "You'll probably think it's silly."

Elsa reaches over and gently places her hand on yours, causing a faint blush to appear on your cheeks "It's okay," she flashes you a reassuring smile "I promise you I won't laugh."

"Well..." you sigh "I travel from place to place helping people."

"Like an adventurer?" Elsa asks.

"Yep." you respond.

"So why not refer to yourself as an adventurer?"

"There isn't exactly much 'adventuring' to do these days." you explain.

"So how do you get by?"

"I mostly take odd jobs when I arrive at a city or a town, in my travels I've found work as a barkeep, a shop assistant, even a bounty hunter." you explain.

"I see." the queen of Arendelle responds.

Elsa is about to ask you something when a woman dressed in a green maid's attire enters the room, she's carrying two trays with a plate on each one, each plate having a cover so as to protect the food, unfortunately this meant you didn't know what was on them.

"Good afternoon milady," the maid greeted Elsa with a small but sincere smile as she walked over and placed a tray on Elsa's lap, "As you've asked: I have brought your dinner and some for our guest..." she notices your conscious, "Who I see is awake now."

"Hello." you say with a smile as she notices you, 'Wait, what does she mean by guest?'

"Gerda this is (Y/n)." Elsa says gesturing to you "(Y/n) this is Gerda." she finishes gesturing to the woman now identified as Gerda.

"Nice to meet you Master (Y/n)." Gerda says as she smiles at you the same way she did when greeting the snow queen and places the other tray on your lap.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gerda." you reply as she hands both you and the queen a knife and fork each. Gerda removes the covers revealing the food to be...

"Roast chicken breast with mashed potatoes, peas and gravy," Gerda announces, "I hope it's to your liking." Gerda finishes.

Elsa looks to see you eying your dinner and licking your lips with a huge smile, "I'd certainly say so." she giggles with a small smile.

"I'll be back later to collect your dishes." Gerda said as she headed for the door before bowing.

"Thank you Gerda!" both you and Elsa called out before she left the room. The Snow Queen and yourself smile sheepishly at each other while you both blushed.

"Well then, lets eat up before the food gets cold." Elsa says starting to eat.

You nod before taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and eating it, it tastes... amazing! You smile as you swallow the food with glee 'Beats what I'm used to by miles.' you think. Before long your practically wolfing down your food, you still savour the taste in every bite though and miraculously no gravy is spilled.

You've almost finished your dinner when you pause and notice Elsa staring at you, she's barely even started her on own dinner. Feeling embarrassed you gulp down what's in your mouth "I'm sorry for my lack of manners." you say running your hand through your (h/l), (h/c) hair in a shy manner.

Elsa reassures you with a small smile as she continues to eat her dinner, "You've been unconscious for almost two days, your bound to have a big appetite."

"To put it lightly." you say as you start to eat at a much slower pace.

When you've both finished your meal and set the trays aside for Gerda to collect later, you feel you should ask something...

"Elsa?" you ask.

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

"What did Gerda mean that I'm a guest here at the castle?" you ask.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for protecting my friends and I." Elsa answers, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, (Y/n)."

"That's very kind of you Elsa." you say, "Thank you".

The platinum blonde queen reaches over and places her hand on yours once more, "Your welcome." a warm smile finds it's way to Elsa's face. You smile back and gaze deeply into her gorgeous eyes, you feel your heart rate increase as your cheeks start to feel rather warm.

For a few solid minutes you both lock eyes in pure silence, it's not even an awkward silence if anything it's... pleasant.

The bedroom door opens and Gerda enters and takes the trays from the bed, at first neither of you notice until she speaks up "Will that be all, milady?" she asks looking at Elsa.

Elsa looks to Gerda and says "Yes, thank you Gerda."

"That was delicious." you comment, Gerda nods with a smile, her smile grows wider when she sees your holding hands with the Queen.

You both follow her gaze and realize why she's smiling, you both retract your hands and avoid each other's gaze while blushing, this elicits a small chuckle from Gerda as she leaves the room before she excusing herself, "Milady, Master (Y/n)."

Elsa looks to the wall clock and sees it's rather late in the evening, about half-past-eleven, she looks back to you with a saddened expression "I'm afraid I have to go now, (Y/n)."

"Yeah, and Hubert said I should get some rest." you say as you lay down in bed.

"But I'll see you in the morning?" she asks looking back to you as she walks over to the door.

"Definitely." you answer as you lean up with a big smile.

"Good night, (Y/n)." says Elsa matching your smile as she opens the door.

"Good night, Elsa." you say before the beautiful monarch closes the door behind her.

As you lay your head down on the pillow and make yourself comfortable you can't help but feel like good things are headed your way, your especially looking forward to seeing Elsa tomorrow and meeting her friends.

'I can't wait 'til the morning.' are your last thoughts as you drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, on a cliff halfway up the North Mountain

A large, imposing figure clad in plate armour stands near the cliff edge looking out over Arendelle with his arms behind his back, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the Castle. A smaller figure walks to his side.

"B-B-Boss?"

The larger figure doesn't turn to acknowledge his lackey and answers coldly with, "What is it?" his voice resonating due to him wearing a metal helmet that covers his face and only has two eye sockets.

"W-We received news that the 'Wanderer' has awoken, a-and is staying at the castle for now."

Still not averting his gaze the helmet clad man asks "Anything else?"

"H-He's a-a-a um-"

His gaze still not undeterred, "Out with it." the large man warns in a harsh tone.

"He's a Legaillian, h-he goes by the name of (Y/n)."

After a minute of contemplation the metal-clad figure answers "That will be all."

The smaller figure hurries out of sight muttering "Y-Yes Boss."

The large man muses aloud "A Legaillian? How interesting, perhaps you can be of use to me, (Y/n)."

* * *

**Well readers, that's the second chapter done and many more to come.**

**Edit: I've recently done some "cleaning up" in regards to this chapter.**

**I do hope you didn't find Elsa OOC. ****Also, I thought I'd give a tease of this story arc's villain.**

**Feedback is very much appreciated.**

**Until we meet again, my friends. :)**


	3. Be Our Guest

**Greetings readers!**

**On with the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Be Our guest**

The sun rises over the kingdom of Arendelle.

You begin to stir from your deep slumber as the sun's light enters your room via the window.

You open your eyes and sit up in bed with a loud yawn and a stretch.

'I haven't slept that well for a long time.' you mentally note

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you see that according to the wall clock it's quarter to eight.

You don't really want to get up on account of the bed being so soft and warm, but the thought of breakfast changes your mind as you sit up in bed.

'Time to get up.' you think, 'Oh, I'd better check something first...'

You look down to your chest and see that the wool pad covering your chest wound is still there, hesitantly you remove the gauze that wraps itself your chest to keep the pad in place.

Your relieved to see that it's healed, not even a scar, you wrapped up the long strip of gauze and placed it on one of the end tables alongside the wool pad.

You proceed to get out of bed, as you do you notice that the only item of clothing you have on are your undergarments.

'I'd better find something to wear...' you think before making your way over to the chair containing your belongings.

Your things don't appear to have been touched... but you think it best to check them anyway.

Opening your knapsack you see that all of your items inside are accounted for: a whetstone to sharpen your sword and dagger, a small bar of soap, gauze for injuries, flint and steel for fire-making, a fairly small bag of coins and finally your flask, 'Hubert did say to drink plenty of fluids...'

"I wonder if there's any left..." you ponder.

Taking the top off you attempt to sip the contents of the flask, only to find it's empty, 'Well, that's a shame.'

You check your armour: your leather boots and bracers are fine, your leather vest is largely except for the hole made by the bolt that nearly ended your life.

The hole itself is as wide as your thumb, 'I'll have to see about upgrading my armour when I can, or more likely buying a new set when I have enough money.' you think.

Next you check on your weapons: your dagger is fine, your sword is also fine, you slowly unsheathe it and take a closer look 'Wouldn't hurt to sharpen it.', you slowly sheathe it before placing it in the chair again.

Your attention turns to your dark brown cloak, it's undamaged and appears to have been washed, same goes for your grey pants and light green shirt, the hole made by the bolt that would have ended your life has been sewn up, very discreetly too.

Relieved that your items are fine you open the window and smile as you rest your fore arms on the window ledge as you marvel at the fjord, "Now that's what I call a view..." you say to yourself, you smile as you look to the clear morning sky and are reminded of a certain queen's dazzling eyes.

Your thoughts drift to Elsa, how kind she was to let you stay at the castle, how nice she was when you spoke to her last night, how gorgeous she is, especially when she smiled, her captivating blue eyes, her lovely platinum blonde locks, how cute she was when she blushed, as you think of her you feel a strange but pleasant fluttering sensation in your chest as you smile... 'Wait, am I falling for-?'

The sound of knocking on the bedroom door tears you from your thoughts, a man's voice followed "Master (Y/n)?"

"Yes? Who is it?" you ask, turning to the door.

"I'm a servant here at the castle, may I come in, please?"

"Just a minute!" you call out as you open the large wardrobe and throw on some black pants and a white shirt.

'I wonder what he wants?' "Come in" you answered now fully clothed.

The door clicked open as a large, balding man entered the room, his hands behind his back, he certainly looked like a servant of sorts.

"Good morning, Master (Y/n), my name is Kai. I've been asked to ensure your up and ready for breakfast today." he informs you with a friendly smile and a slight bow.

'He seems okay', "It's nice to meet you Kai." you smile at him, "Just call me (Y/n) though, I'm no one special."

"Very well then, (Y/n)." he answers, "Is there anything you require?"

"Is there somewhere I can freshen up?" you ask.

"Indeed there is." Kai replies as he gestures to the bedroom door, "Turn right down the hall and on the right hand side you'll find a bathroom, your welcome to use it."

'Wait, IA/I bathroom, how many are there in this place?' you wondered.

"I will."

Walking down the hall you find yourself marvelling at the castle's interior, looking at the various paintings and even down to the floor with wide eyes and your mouth slightly agape as you take in every detail of your environment.

You've never been anywhere like this before.

Kai comes to a halt at the bathroom door and knocks to make sure no one is using it at present, thankfully no one is.

"I trust you know how to use the facilities?" Kai asks.

"Don't worry I can take it from here." you reassure him as he opens the door and you step inside.

The bathroom is quite spacious and looks extremely clean, there's a sink, a toilet and a very large bath.

You turn around and see Kai stood in the doorway.

Kai nods, "Shall I leave you to it then?"

"Um, how long until breakfast? Oh, and where exactly?" you ask turning around to face him.

"Twenty minutes, in the dining hall, I'll be happy to lead you there if you'd like." Kai answers.

"Thank you, Kai." you say with a smile.

"Happy to help, (Y/n), I'll be back later to lead you to the dining hall." is all Kai says before closing the door.

'This shouldn't take long.' you think as you head to the sink.

Timeskip

After thoroughly freshening up, last of which involved a long, hot bath.

You unplugged the bath and climbed out, wrapping a towel around your waist you ran a hand through your wet (h/c) locks and picked up the clothes you got from the wardrobe before leaving the bathroom.

It was nice to actually bathe in a proper bath instead of washing yourself in a stream or a lake as you had done before in your travels.

Once back in your room you dried yourself off and put on your now clean clothes before a knocking was heard at the door.

"(Y/n)? it's me Kai, I've brought the royal doctor with me." the servant's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come on in!" you call back.

You hear the door open and turn to see Kai stood next to Hubert.

"Morning Hubert. Here for a check up?" you joke.

An amused smile finds it's way to the good doctors face, "In a manner of speaking..." he says walking towards you and stopping halfway, obviously keeping a respectable distance. "How are you feeling (Y/n)?"

"Fine." you reply, "The wool pad and gauze are on the end table over there if you need them back" you continue, gesturing to the end table you put them on.

"Ah, good I'll get rid of these later." Hubert mutters while putting the used medical items his bag.

"Hubert, based on what you said yesterday I take it your the one who..." you begin.

"'Patched you up?'" the grey haired doctor said, "Yes I am, what of it?"

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did, I really do appreciate it." you say with a warm smile.

"Oh your quite welcome, (Y/n). But it's not me you should be thanking." he says walking to the door.

"What do you mean precisely?" you ask.

"I just kept you stable." he explains, "As much as I would like to take credit. Your gratitude should be shown to none other than her majesty, Queen Elsa."

"Elsa? Why?-Wait, I remember..." you remember seeing Elsa use her ice powers to freeze the area around your wound before you lost consciousness, "Did her ice stop the bleeding?" you ask.

"It did, quite well in fact." Hubert says, "If it weren't for her majesty's quick thinking then things might have turned out very differently." he adds.

'Elsa saved my life...' you thought.

"I'll be sure to thank her when I can." you state with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." the royal doctor says as he excuses himself, "Good day, Gentlemen."

"Bye Hubert." you said.

"Good day." Kai added shortly after you.

"Breakfast is nearly ready, would you like me to show you to the dining hall?" Kai offers.

"Yes please." you accept.

Small Timeskip

The walk to the dining hall was a surprisingly short one, you're grateful Kai was there as you probably would have gotten lost in such an enormous place.

You closely followed Kai from behind.

Kai seemed like a nice fellow, genuinely nice and attentive.

"Um, Kai?" you asked as you quickened your pace to walk beside him.

"Yes (Y/n)?" he replies turning his head to you whilst maintaining his pace.

"I presume that there will be 'other people' in the dining hall?", you asked thinking back to last night when you expressed an interest in meeting Elsa's friends, and the fact she said she'd see you in the morning.

"Indeed, Princess Anna and Masters Kristoff and Olaf should be awake by now." Kai said coming to a stop at what you assumed was the dining room doors, "Here we are."

"Do I knock or should I just go in?" you asked.

"You can just go in if you please, or I can open the door and announce your presence?" he asks.

"No, thank you." you replied feeling slightly nervous.

Looking to the doors you gulped slightly before looking to Kai with a thankful smile "Thanks for everything, Kai."

"It was my pleasure." the large servant smiled back, "Good day, (Y/n)." he said with a slight bow as he excused himself.

Once Kai was gone you looked up at the large doors that lead to the dining hall, you gulped as you took hold of the door handle and opened it.

Your eyes scanned the room...

The dining hall is surprisingly large, hanging from the ceiling is an elaborate chandelier, on the walls are various painting and tapestries, nice ones too.

A large window on the left provides a great view of the north mountain while the right window (also large) gives a lovely view of the fjord.

In the centre of the room is a large and long dining table with many seats, capable of seating many people, at each end of the table are two chairs (no doubt reserved for royalty).

'And I thought the guest room was fancy...' you mentally comment.

"Good morning, (Y/n)." calls a familiar voice, one that gives you goosebumps.

Turning your head in the direction the voice came from you see that there, sat at the end of the table is none other than the Queen of Arendelle, your 'crush' as it were, smiling at you.

She's adorned in a shimmering blue dress that highlights her curves, her platinum blonde hair draped over her left shoulder in a long braid, her bangs wisped back, she looks the same way she did the day you both 'met'.

Blushing slightly, "G-Good morning, Elsa." you reply with a smile as you step inside the dining room and hear the door close behind you.

"How did you sleep?" Elsa asks.

"In a bed." you answer jokingly with a slight grin.

"I meant did you sleep well?" the platinum blonde giggles, causing that strange fluttering sensation in your chest again.

You start to slowly make your way to the table, "I haven't slept that well in a very long time."

"Glad to hear it." she says, "Take a seat, breakfast should be along soon."

You look the table up and down while a confused expression grows on your face, "Um, where should I sit?" you ask.

"Anywhere really." Elsa replies.

You walk up to a chair on the left corner of the table, the next chair on your left is empty and the chair next to that is where Elsa is sat, you want to keep a respectable distance from her after all, "Would here be okay?" you ask.

"Actually, Olaf tends to sit there." the gorgeous monarch states.

"Olaf?" you ask.

Elsa is just about to explain when the dining room doors open and in steps the redheaded young woman and the brawny blonde man from the sled, closely followed by the living snowman you also recognize.

They seemed to be arguing slightly and haven't noticed Elsa or yourself yet.

"I'm telling you, I don't snore!" says the redheaded woman, her tone showing signs of annoyance.

"Oh yes you do." counters the blonde fellow in a teasing manner.

The young woman stops and turns to the blonde man, "No. I. Don't." she says, much more annoyed than before.

"Yes. You. Do." the blonde man replies with a smirk.

"Why. Are. You. Guys. Talking. Like. This?" asks the snowman.

They both giggle slightly at the snowman's question before the brawny blonde man continues, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Anna."

The young woman raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really?"

"Not at all." the brawny man takes her hands in his and looks deeply into her eyes, a gentle smile tugging at his lips, "In fact I think it's kinda cute."

The redhead woman smiles sweetly, "You big softy." she says before kissing him on the lips.

Both you and Elsa smile at the cute exchange.

The snowman notices they're not alone and speaks up, "Good morning, Elsa!" he says noticing Elsa, he notices you as you approach them with a friendly smile "Hey, you're the guy we met in the forest the other day!"

"That's me." you say when you reach a respectable distance from the group.

The young woman now identified as Anna, notices you and breaks away from the large fellow to wrap you in a brief but friendly hug before pulling away, "Hi, I'm Anna, Elsa's younger sister! Which of course means I'm Arendelle's princess. It's nice to finally meet you!" she says with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Princess Anna." you say, "I'm (Y/n)."

"Well (Y/n), allow me to introduce you to everyone." Anna says.

"This is Kristoff, Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna says while gesturing to the blonde man.

You turn to him, "That's an actual thing?" you ask while pulling a confused face.

"If it wasn't before then it is now." he extends his hand to you for a shake, "Nice to meet you, (Y/n), thanks for helping us out the other day."

"Likewise Kristoff, and your very welcome." you say, accepting the handshake.

"I'd introduce you to Sven, but he's in the stables right now." Kristoff adds.

"Who's Sven?" you ask.

"He's the Reindeer who was pulling the sled when we first met." Kristoff says.

Your mind flashes back to the smiling Reindeer you saw when you turned around after dealing with Malcolm.

"And last but not least we have Olaf, wait where is he?" Anna says looking behind her.

You feel someone poke you in the leg, you look down and see the living snowman smiling up at you with big innocent eyes, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he exclaims while opening his arms.

You can't help but smile at him, you drop to one knee, "It's nice to meet you, Olaf-" the little snowman rushes you and wraps his stick arms around your chest, at first you shudder from his frigidness but you soon hug back with a warm smile.

"I have to say I've never hugged a snowman before." you remark when you stand up after Olaf releases you.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Olaf says.

You smile back at the lovable man made of snow, "True".

The sound of your grumbling stomach filled the room making you turn red in embarrassment, "Heh heh, sorry" you said sheepishly while rubbing the back of your head.

"Don't sweat it." said Kristoff patting you on the shoulder, "Breakfast should be ready soon enough."

Anna and Kristoff sat down in what you assumed were their regular seats: Anna sat on Elsa's left, Kristoff sat on Anna's left.

You walked over to the chair Elsa had told you Olaf usually sat in and pulled it out for him, "Allow me, Olaf." you said.

"Thanks (Y/n)." he said as he climbed into the chair and sat down before you pushed him closer to the table.

"Happy to help." you replied flashing the snowman a warm smile.

Now came the problem of where to sit: next to Olaf or perhaps next to Elsa? Speaking of whom, notices your dilemma.

"You can sit next to me if you want, (Y/n)." Elsa states with a smile.

"A-Are you sure?" you ask.

Elsa nods, her smile still present.

"T-Thank you, Elsa." you say as you slowly sit down in the chair next to the beautiful snow queen, a subtle blush appearing on your cheeks.

This did not go unnoticed by Anna and Kristoff. Unbeknownst to you and Elsa they looked at each other, smiled and looked back to you and the queen, their faces wearing mischievous grins.

At that moment Gerda and a few more servants came in and proceeded to serve everyone a plate of bacon and eggs, then a rack of fresh toast was placed in the centre of the table and finally pouring everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Will that be all, everyone?" Gerda asks, once what you assume to be her 'breakfast duties' to be done.

You all proceeded to shake your heads.

"Thank you Gerda, that will be all." Elsa said.

Gerda and the other servants bowed slightly before leaving the dining hall, no doubt heading off to perform other duties in the rest of the castle.

You all started on your breakfast, fortunately you'd learned your lesson from last night and ate a much slower pace.

You noticed Olaf was more...'playing with his food' than actually eating it, 'can he even eat?' you thought to yourself.

Truth be told you were expecting a barrage of questions to be aimed at you, for the moment you were chewing on some eggs.

The room started to fill with a slightly awkward silence, say for the sound of cutlery on plates.

That is until...

"So uh... (Y/n)?" Anna said.

You swallowed the eggs and looked to Anna, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions. You know just so we can get to know you?" the redhead princess asked.

"I'm okay with it, who wants to go first?" you said reaching for your orange juice.

"Ooh ooh me me pick me pick me!" exclaimed Olaf as he took his stick arm from his body and lifted it high in the air using his other one.

"Go ahead." you smiled at the snowman's antics.

"Where're you from?" he asked while re-attaching his arm.

"Well, I'm from Tarrithus, the capital city of Legaillia."

"What's it like, Legaillia I mean?" he asks.

"Well, my home kingdom is quite different from Arendelle, in the sense it's usually quite warm and snow hardly ever falls, even in winter." you smile as fond memories spring to your mind, "But when it did snow, the other kids and I would go crazy and play in the snow like there was no tomorrow."

"Other kids?" asked Kristoff, "So you're um... you know..."

"An orphan?" you say with a slight frown, "Yes."

"We're sorry to hear that, (Y/n)." Elsa says in a kind tone.

Everyone at the table goes silent, obviously feeling bad for you.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me." you say with a warm smile as you shake your head slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"The other kids and I were always close, if anything I grew up with many brothers and sisters, and the carers that worked their felt more like uncles and aunts." you say, "Grace, the woman who still owns the place, always treated me like her own son."

The atmosphere at the table changes to a much lighter one.

"So, where did you learn to fight?" Kristoff asks as he reaches for a slice of toast, "Army? Navy?"

"Neither." you answer with a big smile, "You see, before she owned the orphanage, Grace served in the Army for twenty years. She passed her skills onto me and even gave me her weapons when I set off to wander the world, my armour and knapsack were a gift from her."

"How long has it been since you left home?" asks Anna, reaching for her glass of orange juice.

"Five years." you say, "In that time I've been everywhere from Falcostria to Corona."

Anna's eyes light up at the mention of Corona, "Corona!?"

Everyone at the table jumps slightly due to Anna's outburst.

"Sorry, sorry..." Anna smiles sheepishly as she apologizes to everyone.

"Am I missing something?" you ask, wondering what prompted Anna's outburst.

Elsa gives you the reason, "Princess Rapunzel of Corona is mine and Anna's cousin, we last saw her at my coronation."

"I see." you reply, "Who's next?"

Elsa asks, "What were you doing in that tree near the path?"

"I hid up there to escape a pack of wolves." you answer, "About eight I think. It was hard to tell though, it was dark."

Kristoff turns to Anna, "Sounds like the pack that chased us two months ago."

As breakfast progresses you in turn learn more and more about your new friends, Anna certainly isn't what you imagined a princess to be like, Olaf is a lot of fun while Kristoff is a really honest and genuine guy.

As for Elsa, well you pretty much learned more about her than you did last night and you couldn't stop stealing the odd glance at her, at some point your almost certain you caught her glancing at you too...

"Well everyone, I've got work to do." Kristoff says standing from the table and taking his plate with him.

"Have a good day at work, sweetie." Anna says looking up at him from her chair, "When will you be back?"

"Before dinner, love." Kristoff says leaning down and kissing his beloved princess on the cheek.

"See you guys later." Kristoff calls as he exits the dining room.

You all bid him farewell as he closes the door behind him.

Silence begins to fill the room until Elsa turns to her sister and asks, "So, Anna. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Not really, why?" Anna asks, taking a slice of toast from the rack.

"I was wondering if you'd show (Y/n) around the castle?" Elsa says looking at you with a small smile, "I'd show you around myself but I've got a council meeting today until three-thirty."

"That's okay, I don't want to be a burden." you say.

Elsa looks to you with a reassuring smile, "Don't be silly, I told you last night that your welcome to stay as long as you like."

You smile back at the beautiful monarch, your (e/c) eyes lock with her blue.

Running a hand through your (H/c) hair you tear your gaze from Elsa and look to her bubbly sister, "If it's okay with you?"

"Sure!" Anna says wiping crumbs from her mouth with a smile, "Care to join us Olaf?" she asks looking at the snowman.

"I'd love too!" he exclaims with a huge smile.

"Then it's settled." Elsa says as she rises from her seat, "Well, I've got a meeting to attend, but I'll see you all later."

"See ya Elsa, have fun!" Olaf says as Elsa makes her way to the door.

"I'll try." Elsa giggles.

"See ya later, sis." Anna says with a wide smile.

Elsa nods at her sister then looks to you with a slight blush, "Bye for now, (Y/n)."

"Until then, your majes-I mean Elsa." you stutter with a sheepish smile.

Just as Elsa leaves the room you look to Anna, who at this moment is grinning at you in a rather suggestive manner.

"Something the matter?" you ask.

"Nothing..." Anna says stretching her response.

Once you've all finished your breakfast Anna leads you to the kitchen to leave the plates to be washed.

Leaving the kitchen behind Anna asks you, "So then, where to first?"

"Uh, doesn't matter to me." you reply.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Anna grips your forearm tightly and starts to pull you down the hall at a surprising speed, 'She's stronger than she looks...' you think.

"Hey Guys wait up!" Olaf yells trying to catch up to you both as you disappear around the corner.

Timeskip

Anna showed you every part of the castle, the stables, the garden, the guard's barracks, the courtyard, the lounge filled with paintings, her room, Olaf's room, the ball room and finally Elsa's room.

After Anna finished her 'tour' of the castle you were surprised by the fact she didn't even seem tired, unlike you who were huffing and puffing by the time the tour was officially over, also you were surprised she hadn't popped your arm out of it's socket.

Olaf tried his best to keep up but he eventually did when you stopped back at the kitchen so you could all have some lunch.

Yourself and your group of friends found themselves sat on one of the couches in the lounge eating sandwiches and chatting, currently Anna was telling you what exactly happened two months ago, when she gets to the part where she punched Hans in the face...

"Ha! Serves that slime ball right!" you said, "What happened after that?"

"Hans was sent back home, Arendelle no longer trades with Weselton, Kristoff and I got together and Elsa and I have never been closer." Anna listed off.

You smile widely, "I'm glad things turned out well in the end."

"Yeah." Olaf says with a smile.

"(Y/n)?" Anna asks with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I ask you something... personal?" Anna asks, "Well, I say personal it's more of a difficult question to be honest."

"Fire away." you say with a smile.

"Um, how long are you gonna stay?" Anna asks sheepishly, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything like that and I hope I'm not coming across as-" the redheaded princess clears her throat, "Sorry, I'll just shut up so you can answer."

"To be completely honest, Anna, I've given it a lot of thought..." you say in an honest tone, "I really want to stay, but, like I said before I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Especially Elsa considering what she did for me."

"Huh?" Anna says.

"Doctor Hubert, he told me that if Elsa hadn't used her powers to stop the bleeding then I..."

"Wouldn't be here?" Olaf asked from the other end of the couch.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." you reply, "Elsa saved my life and now I feel indebted to her, my brain tells me to say my thanks to everyone and move on like I've always done..."

Olaf walks over from the other side of the couch and puts a hand on your shoulder, "And what does your heart tell you to do?"

You set your empty plate down on the coffee table and sigh, "To stay and repay my debt to Elsa."

"Then stay, silly." Anna says patting you on the shoulder, "Plus, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we'd miss you if you left."

"Really?" you ask as you turn your head in Anna's direction.

"Yep." Anna says with a proud smile, "I'm a great judge of character."

You raise an eyebrow and grin, "This coming from someone who got engaged to someone she met that same day." you joke.

The bubbly princess looks at you with a playful grin and lightly punches you in the shoulder.

"Okay, I deserved that." you chuckle, "Now that lunch is over, what do you think we should do now?"

"Hmm..." Olaf said scratching the top of his head, "Why don't we ask Elsa to use her magic so we can play in the snow?!"

You look to the clock in the room and see it's three o'clock, "Her meeting should be over in half an hour or so" you state, "What do we do in the meantime?"

"I have an idea!" Anna says.

"What?" both you and Olaf ask.

The redheaded young woman quickly reaches over and pokes you in the shoulder, "You're it!" she exclaims running out the room, "Run, Olaf!"

"Catch us if you can, (Y/n)!" the man made of snow shouts dashing out of the room.

'Tag? really?' you think, 'Why not?'

"You can run but you can't hide!" you grin as you give chase down the hall.

Small Timeskip

After the game of tag you and your new friends made your way to the meeting room.

"What if Elsa's too tired from her meeting?" you ask.

"Leave that to me." Anna replies.

"Well we're here!" Olaf states.

The doors to the meeting room are quite large and are adorned in the Arendelle royal crest.

You go to knock but hesitate, one reason being that you may be interrupting a very important meeting between the Queen of Arendelle and the Arendelle Council, the other being that the most beautiful woman in the world was just beyond these doors...

"Knock. Just knock." you hear Olaf say, "Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he even knows how to knock?"

"Yeah, come on, (Y/n)." Anna says in a teasing way, "It's just my older sister behind this door."

'Yeah, it's just Elsa... Elsa the Queen of Arendelle... Elsa the Snow Queen... Elsa the most amazing and most gorgeous woman in the world...'You think as you gulp.

You knock three times.

Soon afterwards you hear Elsa's voice call out from behind the doors, "Who is it?"

"Elsa, it's us!" Anna calls back, "Can we come in please?"

"Sure, come on in!" You hear the snow queen answer.

You open one of the doors and allow your friends to enter first which, they thank you for.

You close the door behind them as you step inside and see the meeting room in all of it's glory...

The ceiling is high, there are windows on the left and right side, the walls are decorated with paintings and tapestries, in the centre of the room is a large, wooden round table with various seats around it.

Next to one seat (the one closest to the door in fact) was stood the Queen of Arendelle, her outfit and general 'look' are unchanged from the last time you saw her.

You quicken your pace to walk beside your friends as you all approach Elsa.

"How'd the meeting go, Elsa?" Anna says hugging her older sibling.

"Fine, but exhausting." replied the platinum blonde before breaking the hug, "What brings you three here?"

Anna and Olaf look to you to answer.

"Uh, W-Well um, w-we were wondering I-if..." you stuttered for an answer, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"We were wondering if you'd use your magic so we can all play in the courtyard." Olaf says.

"I don't know, Olaf, I'm pretty tired." Elsa says.

"Elsa?" Anna says effectively getting her sister's attention, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa smiles sweetly and looks between all three of you, "Oh, alright."

"Awesome!" you exclaim before snapping your hands to cover your mouth, "I-I mean I'll just get my cloak, I'll meet you all in the courtyard!" you say hurrying out the room and blushing like a tomato.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at your antics.

Small Timeskip

Arendelle Castle courtyard

You rushed back to your room and slipped on your gloves and cloak, the hood of which you kept down.

Now though you were making your way to the courtyard and soon enough you opened the main doors, you opened them and saw your friends talking to each other, when they noticed you they called you over, you hurried over and joined the small circle they were stood in.

As you said before, it hardly snowed in Legaillia and the last time you had played in the snow was when you were twelve, so it made sense you be excited about playing in the snow for the first time in ten years.

You could tell Anna and Olaf were giddy from their smiles, "We're ready!" they said in unison.

Elsa looked to you with a big smile of her own, you blushed slightly.

"Are you ready, (Y/n)?" Elsa asks you.

You nod excitedly with a smile.

Elsa moves her hands in a circular motion, her hands glow blue as she throws them into the air, as she does the blue streaks of light rocket high above everyone's heads, the lights turn into snow that falls over the whole courtyard and before long the castle courtyard is covered in snow.

You watch all this in awe, your eyes wide and your mouth slightly agape in a massive smile in childlike wonder.

Anna and Olaf thank Elsa and run off to start building a snowman.

Elsa sees you marvelling at her handiwork and smiles at you, "I take it you're impressed?" she asks.

You turn to face the beautiful monarch with a big smile, "Elsa, this is amazing!" you say, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you, (Y/n)." she replies, her smile growing ever so slightly.

Your gazes lock and you both just stand there smiling at each other.

"Elsa there's something I-" you start but are interrupted by a snowball hitting you in the neck, seconds later another snowball hits Elsa in the same spot as you.

Elsa and yourself turn your heads in the direction the frigid projectiles came from and see Anna and Olaf have made a huge pile of snowballs, they're both giggling and have smug grins on their faces.

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?!" Anna says, making another snowball.

You playfully grin and look back to Elsa who has adopted a playful grin of her own, she looks to you and says in a tone that matches her grin, "Shall we, (Y/n)?"

"I thought you'd never ask." you reply, your grin growing as Elsa makes a snowball out of thin air and tosses it for you to catch, you catch it as she makes another one in each hand.

Small Timeskip

Your having an absolutely awesome time playing with your new friends in the snow, you and Elsa are currently winning the snowball fight, your all so occupied you don't even notice Kristoff and Sven approaching the gate from the bridge.

The Reindeer driven sled halts once inside the courtyard, Sven and Kristoff look at each other then back to the scene before them.

You and Elsa are on one side of the courtyard while Anna and Olaf are on the other, your all laughing whilst dodging snowballs and throwing your own.

Kristoff unhooks his best friend from the sled and looks to him, "See what happens when we're gone for a few hours?" he asks sarcastically.

"Yep, do ya think we should join in?" Kristoff says voicing Sven.

"Nah, I'm too tired." Kristoff says.

Sven notices you, "Hey, Isn't that the guy from the forest?" Kristoff says voicing his friend again.

"Yeah that's (Y/n)." the brawny blonde man answers, "Want me to introduce you?"

The large Reindeer nods with a smile.

"Aright then." Kristoff says, "Hey guys we're back!" he calls out effectively gaining everyone's attention.

You all drop your snowballs and make your way over to Kristoff and Sven, Anna wraps her beloved in a hug while Olaf pats the large reindeer on the head.

As you and the Snow Queen approach the group the reindeer who you assume to be Sven looks at you and smiles, you smile back.

Kristoff and Anna end their embrace so Kristoff can introduce you to Sven.

"(Y/n), I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Sven." Kristoff gestures to the Reindeer.

"Hello there, Sven." you say with a friendly smile.

To your surprise Sven sits down on his hind legs and raises one of his hooves in a manner that reminds you of a dog.

With no hesitation you reach for his hoof and shake it as he smiles warmly at you in a way that says, 'Nice to meet you (Y/n).'

After meeting Sven, Gerda comes outside to inform you all that dinner is nearly ready, Kristoff takes Sven to the stables whilst Elsa thaws the snow in the courtyard before you all meet up again for dinner.

At dinner you all proceed to tell each other how your days went, your surprised by just how close you'd grown to your new group of friends, despite the short amount of time you've known them, your starting to feel like you belong here in Arendelle.

Eventually when it gets late everyone heads off to bed, Elsa offers to lead you to your room, you accept.

As yourself and the platinum blonde walk the halls leading to your room you remember what you wanted to tell her, but she seems to have something on her mind.

You notice that she looks a little uneasy...

She's frowning and looking at the floor as she walks.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" you ask, concern apparent on your face and your tone, "You can tell me if you want."

The blue eyed monarch looks up at you, "(Y/n), I... wanted to apologize for last night."

You both halt your pace down the hall and face each other.

"Why what did you do wrong?" you ask in genuine confusion.

She blushes as she answers, "I-I'm sorry that I kept holding your hand, I-It was... inappropriate."

Elsa looks at you in a slightly confused way as you smile caringly at her with soft (e/c) eyes while lightly chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"Elsa, there's no need to apologize." you say in a reassuring tone, "If anything I actually enjoyed it..." you finish with a blush of your own appearing.

"You did?" Elsa asks as her blush intensifies.

"Honestly, I'm fine with it." you say while a warm smile makes itself present on your features.

Elsa smiles at you as her blush grows darker, "I see. Shall we continue?" she says gesturing down the hall.

Just as you round the corner that leads to the hallway your room is located in you break the silence.

"Elsa?" you say looking at the beautiful blonde.

"Yes, (Y/n)?" her gaze turning to you.

"When we were in the courtyard earlier there was something I wanted to say to you." you say.

"I remember." Elsa says, "What were you going to say?"

As your bedroom door comes into view you both stop in front of it, you turn, lock gazes with Elsa and sigh before speaking in the most honest tone you can muster.

"Elsa, I wanted to thank you for saving my life." you start, "If you hadn't done what you did then I would've died in that forest, I never would've made such wonderful friends as I have today, yourself among them and... I... never would have even met you." you sigh and look to the floor before finishing, "I-If there's any way I can possibly repay you then please don't hesitate to ask."

"D-Does that mean you're staying?" Elsa asks.

You look up and see she's smiling up at you, awaiting your answer.

"I-If it's okay with you?" you say.

Elsa's smile grows, "Of course you can stay, (Y/n)."

"Thank you, Elsa." you say with a big smile before you cover your mouth as you yawn.

"It's been a long day for the both of us." Elsa states, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right." you say, "Well, goodnight, Elsa."

Elsa covers her mouth and yawns before replying, "Goodnight (Y/n)."

You turn around once she starts to make her way down the hall and enter your room, you strip to your undergarments and climb into bed and drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

**EDIT: Recently this was.**

**Phew, now that was a long chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas day, I'll try to get the next chapter up by New Year though.**

**As always feedback is highly appreciated.**

**Until next time my friends :)**


	4. A Relaxing Time In The City

**Hello again my readers.**

**I think it's time for yet another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A relaxing time in the city**

It is now late October, you've been staying in Arendelle for just over four weeks now.

You've settled very well into a lifestyle you never even dreamed you'd have, despite your worries your quite enjoying life at the castle, your friends being the biggest reason.

Your friends were very happy to hear that you were staying as the very next day they took you into the city for a day out.

That day you familiarized yourself with much of the city, you even acquainted yourself with the blacksmith Gerald, as he expressed an interest in repairing your armour for you, you've often thought about selling your old equipment seeing as you no longer needed it, in fact you were wearing your armour and carrying your weapons so you could ask Gerald it's worth.

As much as you enjoy the fine food and fancy clothes the one thing you are grateful for is sleeping in your ever so comfortable bed.

But of course the best thing about living at the castle was that you got to spend time with Elsa.

The Queen of Arendelle and yourself have grown close in the time you've spent with one another, you've learned that she loves literature and geometry, plus as you saw some time ago, enjoys a good snowball fight.

And like her sister Anna, she loves chocolate.

Though in Anna's case it's more of a... 'slight obsession'.

Today you and your friends were planning on spending the day in the city, all of you being cooped up in the castle these past few weeks wasn't doing anyone any good, especially Elsa seen as how she seemed very stressed out from her recent meetings with the council.

Thankfully Anna had managed to convince her to schedule her next meeting for tomorrow afternoon so she could spend the day with her friends and family.

It is Wednesday, midday to be exact and currently you, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were stood in the castle courtyard waiting for a certain platinum blonde woman to appear so you could all depart.

Your friends and yourself were wearing your warmest attire in favour of the cold weather.

You yourself were wearing your (f/c) shirt, your gloves, black boots, navy blue pants and of course your cloak, it's hood down seen as it wasn't raining.

"I wonder what's keeping Elsa" Olaf asked scratching his head while sitting atop Sven's back.

"I honestly don't know" Kristoff said leaning against his reindeer friend, he then had an idea, he glanced at you then walked up beside his beloved princess, "Maybe someone should check on her?" he said giving Anna a wink.

The bubbly princess looked up to her brawny blonde lover with a smirk upon seeing 'the signal',"Hey (Y/n) why don't you go check on Elsa for us?" she asked.

Whilst waiting in the courtyard you were counting what coins you had in your bag, you had just finished and looked to her with a slight blush at her request, "W-Why me specifically?".

"Because if Anna goes to get her she'll end up rambling 'til the sun sets", Kristoff remarked earning a glare from Anna.

Your face grows an amused smirk, "Good point" you replied as you made your way to the castle's main doors.

Actually, there was something you meant to ask her.

Just as you enter the castle Anna and Kristoff grin at each other.

Before long your stood outside Elsa's bedroom door, thanks to Anna's 'tour' you knew where it was and saw what it looked like, but this was the first time you'd actually sought it out.

You gulped slightly, while your nervousness had started to recede as you got to know the Snow Queen better you still found yourself blushing every so often, especially when she smiled at you.

You let out a quiet sigh in hopes a certain blue eyed beauty wouldn't hear you, and knocked.

"Elsa" you call out, "It's me, (Y/n), may I come in?".

"Come in!" you hear Elsa's muffled voice call out from behind the door.

You slowly open the door and step inside, your still holding the door when you see the platinum blonde woman clad in her usual blue dress and her hair in a French braid, she is sat at her make up table in the corner of her room.

You've seen Elsa's room before, it's quite large, which makes sense considering she is the queen, a huge double bed with an end table on either side, a massive wardrobe, a large window, and her make up table where she was currently sat at.

She looked at you in the large mirror and her eyes seem to light up at your presence, "Hello (Y/n)" she says with a small smile, "What brings you here?".

"W-Well Anna sent me to see what was keeping you", you said as you slowly made your way around the bed and approached where she sat.

"I'm almost ready" Elsa said as she finished applying her eye shadow.

An awkward silence begins in the room...

"I'm glad you'll be joining us today, Elsa", you say "I know you've had your hands full lately".

"Indeed I have" she replied, "It'll be a nice change of pace".

You scan the room, the light blue colour scheme legitimizes that this is indeed Elsa's room, "I like your room by the way" you state looking around the room, "It's very... you".

Her make up now applied the Queen of Arendelle turns to face you, "Very me?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What I mean is that the whole room reminds me of you" you say with a sight blush as you run your hand through your (h/c) hair, "Very uh... organized and elegant, if you don't mind me saying so?".

"No I don't mind at all, (Y/n)" Elsa replies shyly as she rises from her seat.

You turned your gaze to Elsa and a subtle hint of red dotted your face as you took in her appearance, you'd seen her dressed like this before but you never got tired of it.

"A-And if I may be so bold: you look quite stunning, Elsa" you say with a shy smile.

The Snow Queen's gaze locks with yours as she blushes, "You look rather dashing yourself, (Y/n)".

'Dashing?' you thought, 'Isn't that another word for handsome?'.

Your face grows into an expression of deep thought as you remember a question that you've been meaning to ask for quite some time, a certain blue eyed beauty took notice.

"(Y/n)?" Elsa asks, "Is something the matter?".

Looking up you see nothing but concern radiating from Elsa's eyes.

"There's um, something I've been meaning to ask" you say, "Actually for quite some time now".

"Take a seat" the Queen of Arendelle says gesturing to her bed.

You sit on the edge of the bed and her majesty seats herself next to you, "Ask away".

You sigh as you look out of the bedroom window, "The day we met, what exactly happened after Malcolm shot me?".

Elsa look you in the eyes, "After the bolt hit you he ran off into the forest and I used my powers to halt the bleeding, then we brought you to the castle" her expression shifts into one of sadness as she looks to the floor, "For a time it didn't look like you were gonna make it".

"And yet" you say gently placing your gloved hand on her shoulder in an effort to reassure her, "Here I am".

The Snow Queen turns her gaze from the floor and looks into your (e/c) eyes.

"Thanks to you" you say with a warm smile.

The blue eyed beauty smiles back.

You continue, "What happened to the bandits? Were they caught?".

"Soon after we brought you here I sent a group of guards to apprehend them, unfortunately when they got their the bandits were gone" Elsa explained.

"I see" you say, "Thank you for indulging me, Elsa".

"No problem, (Y/n)" Elsa rises from her seat and gestures to the door, "Shall we then?".

Catching onto her intent you nod and follow her out of the room.

* * *

Minutes later

You opened the main doors of the castle and both you and Elsa stepped out.

"There you are!" Anna says wrapping her sister in a hug, "So what was the hold up?".

Elsa looked at you shyly "I was just finishing my make up".

Anna broke the hug and looked between the both of you with a suggestive grin.

"It was my fault really" you say rubbing the back of your neck "We got to talking and we lost track of time".

"Ten minutes is a long time to just 'talk' you guys"... Anna said wiggling her eyebrows.

Both yourself and Elsa blush.

"Shall we just get going?" you suggest in an attempt to avoid Anna's teasing.

"Agreed (Y/n)" Elsa said making her way past her sister to join the others.

Anna watched as her older sister walked past her, just as you started to follow the queen, Anna walked besides you.

Looking to Elsa's bubbly sister you saw that her grin from before was still present, "So..." Anna said.

"So what?" you replied.

"What happened?" Anna asked as her grin grew.

You blushed a very dark shade of red at her question.

"N-Nothing happened" you said averting your gaze, your blush still evident.

"Oh really..?".

"Yes really" you said looking back at her.

"Well, your blush says otherwise" Anna says pointing to your reddened cheeks.

Realizing how flushed you must appear you resort to pulling your hood over your face so that only your mouth and chin were visible.

"What blush?" you reply casually.

Anna stifles a laugh before strolling over to her sister, no doubt in hopes of getting her answers elsewhere.

Feeling the heat from your face dissipate you remove your hood as you approached your group of friends.

'This might just be a long day' you thought.

Later on in Arendelle city

You and your group of friends were having a great time in the city, browsing the shops and generally just enjoyed the change of scenery.

You visited Svellen's ice cream shop, Jorrig's general store, then finally you all stopped outside the book shop so Elsa could see if they had anything new in stock, Olaf went inside to help her look.

You leaned against the door frame and turned your attention to Anna, Kristoff and Sven who at the time were giving you a strange look.

"Something the matter guys?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So (Y/n)" Kristoff starts with a smirk, "Why were you and Elsa so late?".

"What!?" you said, "We just talked for ten minutes, that's all".

"A lot can happen in ten minutes..." Anna trails off as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Like I said before: Nothing happened" you insisted as your cheeks started to feel warm.

"Nothing...?" Kristoff said raising an eyebrow.

"Just a friendly chat among close friends" you replied.

"Ooh, how 'friendly' exactly?" the redheaded princess asks.

"And how close?" the brawny blonde man grins.

Your oncoming blush intensified as you face-palmed with an irritated groan, earning a small outburst of laughter from your companions.

Just then Elsa and Olaf exited the book shop and saw the scene before them, the queen herself was carrying a book, Olaf carried one as well.

"Did we miss something?" Elsa asked.

"Nope" you replied, "Nothing important".

Elsa glanced between your reddened cheeks and the rest of her friends who's laughter was beginning to die down.

"So where to next?" Olaf asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly we're stopping by that new café in the square?" Kristoff answered.

"Sounds good" you reply.

You and Elsa lead the way while Anna and Kristoff are behind you, Olaf sat atop Sven's back while quietly reading his new book.

As your group makes its way to it's intended destination you feel Elsa's hand wrap around yours as you walk side by side, you look down to see her smiling warmly at you, returning the expression you hold her hand a little bit tighter.

This did not go unnoticed by your friends as the sound of giggling drew your attention, glancing over your shoulder you saw Arendelle's princess and Arendelle's ice master grinning at you, you merely rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the café that was getting closer with every step.

* * *

Minutes later at the Café

Your all sat down at one of the tables outside.

You'd just finished your drink and whilst Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were discussing something you turned your attention to a certain snowman, 'Olaf's been unusually quiet' you wonder.

Indeed he has been quiet, he's also been sat on Sven's back the whole time and he seems to be fixated on his new book, a look of puzzlement apparent on his face.

"Um, Olaf?" you ask.

The fun loving snowman looks from the pages of his book and smiles at you, "Hmm?".

"Something wrong with your book?".

Olaf looks back to his book then to you, "I think it's in a different language or something" he says handing you the now closed book.

Opening the book you flip through the pages and examine the words carefully, "Ah, I see the problem..." you state.

"Huh?" the snowman asks.

"You've been reading it upside down" you answer with a smile as you hand him back his book.

"Oh, silly me" Olaf giggles, "Thanks (Y/n)".

"Your welcome little guy" you say, smiling.

Turning back to the people your sat at the table with you see they're all smiling at you.

"What?" you ask.

"That was very sweet of you" Elsa comments.

You blush slightly as you scratch the back of your head, "It was no problem" you say.

Once again you and the Queen of Arendelle start to stare into each other's eyes in silence and smiling warmly at each other, until...

"Stop thieves!" cried a loud voice "Guards!".

You all turned your heads in the direction where the voices came from, it seemed to have come from around the corner.

You'd stopped and even caught thieves before on your travels so you thought you'd do what you could to help as you quickly dashed from your seat, your cloak flapping as you sprinted to the voices source.

You were half way across the city square when Anna called out to you "(Y/n) wait!".

You whipped your head around to see your friends trying to catch up to you, "No stay back!" you responded, "I don't want you guys getting hurt!" and with that you continued your mad dash.

Rounding the corner you saw them: a guard was chasing two men in furs running towards the city square, both male, one carried a claymore and had short blonde hair while the other held a crossbow, his hair short and black.

'Wait a minute I know these two...', your mind flashes back to that fateful day you met your new friends, 'Harold and... Harvey, or is it Jeremy? Either way they'll be surprised to see me' you smirk and pull up your hood as you formulate a plan...

"Quick Jeremy!" Harold shouts over his shoulder as the two 'thieves' rushed down the street you were stood at the bottom of, that is until Harold sees you and stops dead in his tracks.

Jeremy halts himself before he can collide with his larger colleague, "Harold what's the hold up?" he says walking around and noting his blonde cohort's wide eyes and agape mouth, "What is it-" he gasps as he sees a familiar cloaked figure stood as still as a statue at the end of the road they planned on using to escape.

"I-It c-can't be him!" Harold stutters.

Your cloak covers your whole body and your hood hides your features perfectly as you slowly advance towards the terrified men.

"We meet again" you say with a smirk.

"But your supposed to be dead!" Jeremy says as he cowers behind his compatriot.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jeremy" you remark as you slowly reach up and remove your hood, your (e/c) eyes and (h/c) (h/c) locks now exposed.

"It IS him!" Harold exclaims, "But-But how? Malcolm shot you in the heart!".

"What can I say" your smirk widens, "I'm lucky".

"Hey stranger!" calls a voice from behind Jeremy.

Side-stepping you see that the voice came from the guard who you saw giving chase, he's almost as well-built as Kristoff and is just as tall, he has long chocolate-brown hair, and bright green eyes, "You know these two?" he asks while reaching for his sword.

"I do, guardsman" you say, "These two goons were part of the bandit group who tried to rob my friends last month!".

"(Y/n), what are you doing?!" Elsa's voice calls out, you look over your shoulder and se your friends are a safe distance from you, Harold, Jeremy and the guardsman.

"Don't worry Elsa, I've done this sort of thing before" you say.

The guardsman looks behind you then gives you a quizzical look, "So your the Wanderer I've been hearing about?".

Turning your attention back to the situation you'd placed yourself in, "Yep, that's me" you reply, "Though this is hardly the time for introductions".

"I'm inclined to agree" the guard says with a smile before looking to the two thieves, "Alright you two, hand over what you stole and-".

"No way!" Jeremy shouts and turns to Harold, "Harold if we don't get back with the goods Bjorn will kill us!".

'Who's Bjorn?' you think.

Harold pales and a look of panic becomes apparent in his eyes, "Good point" he mutters as he draws his claymore.

"Everyone inside" Elsa calls out, obviously trying to make sure no will be hurt in the approaching fight.

What few townspeople that were watching quickly obeyed their Queen and fled the scene, some darting inside their shops, some even rushing into their homes and peering out of their windows.

Your friends were safe distance from the fight.

Both you and the guard draw your longswords, "Lets not be too hasty..." the guard says, trying to defuse the situation.

"No" Jeremy says as he unsheathes a dagger from his belt and lunges at the guard, "Lets!".

The long haired guard deflects the attack and proceeds to fight Jeremy.

Harold narrows his eyes at you and charges.

'It's on!' you think as Harold swings his weapon in a downward arc at you.

You deflect the attack and circle each other until your in front of a cart, Harold runs up and brings his weapon down hard... onto the cart.

You only just managed to jump away from the cart just as Harold swung at you, however his weapon's blade had practically cut the cart in half, you heard a voice suddenly call out "My cabbages!".

Glancing back at the cart you saw that was indeed full of cabbages, one of which was impaled on Harold's claymore.

Removing the leafy food item from his weapon Harold turns and this time tries using a stabbing motion instead of a slash.

You side step as the blade of his massive weapon embeds itself in the stone path at your feet.

He panics as he realizes his blunder and tries in vain to pull his weapon from the ground to no avail, however you just smirk at how amusing the scene is.

Once Harold sees your enjoyment at his quite frankly embarrassing predicament he gives up on his efforts and raises his hands in a fighting stance, "I was using my fists long before I even had my sword" he says.

You quickly sheathe your longsword, mimic his stance and smirk as you advance, "Funny-" you surprise him with a quick jab to his jaw, he reels back slightly and regains his stance "So was I".

Whilst you deal with Harold the guard manages to dodge Jeremy's stab and grabs his wrist before twisting it to the point where he has to release his dagger.

As Jeremy releases his hold on his weapon the guard then slams his fist into Jeremy's brow, the force of which renders him unconscious, as his opponent falls to the ground thoroughly defeated the guard looks up to see your handling the larger of the two thugs very well.

You know a move that can make Harold 'see stars', the only problem is he's pressing his attack, his swings are fast but you manage to dodge every single one with minimum effort.

The people watching your fight watched in genuine amazement at your skill and agility, your friends however were concerned for your safety, a certain platinum blonde was particularly worried, she would have shouted encouragement to you but she and her companions knew it might distract you, and a distraction in this deadly situation meant one thing: death.

So far your plan was working, the plan being to wear Harold out, get him to drop his guard and then finish him.

You showed no signs of fatigue, Harold on the other hand was as his swings became progressively slower and you could hear him heaving for air, 'Now's my chance' you noted as you ducked under his right arm and quickly kicked him in his left knee, he dropped to said knee and you capitalized by leaping upward and delivering a powerful uppercut to Harold's jaw.

The impact of your strike knocks him off his feet and he falls to the ground unconscious.

After a few seconds you look at the scene before you: two of the bandits that tried to rob your new friends were defeated and unconscious.

Satisfied with the result of your fight you turn around to face your friends, to your surprise Elsa quickly walks over to you and envelops you in a hug, resulting in a blush springing to your cheeks.

At first your taken aback by this as this is the first time she's ever hugged you, you soon relax and return the gesture, however when you do Elsa's grip on you tightens and your finding it difficult to breathe 'And I thought Anna was strong!'.

"E-Elsa?".

"Hmm?" the Snow Queen responds.

"I... can't breathe..." you mutter.

Elsa releases you "Oh um sorry, (Y/n)" she says bashfully.

"It's alright Elsa" you say with a reassuring smile.

You notice the rest of your friends approaching and turn to them, "I'm sorry for worrying you all".

"No harm done" Kristoff says patting you on the shoulder, a small smile on his features.

"We're just glad your okay" Anna says giving you a hug before releasing you.

"You know..." Olaf starts, getting everyone's attention "Occasions like these call for a group hug".

And with that your everyone wraps you in an embrace, Sven however just settles for leaning an antler against your shoulder, you've never been hugged like this before. But you like it.

"Ahem" a voice calls from behind you.

Breaking the shared embrace you turn around and are met with the guard who fought Jeremy, he's stood with his hands behind his back, his colleagues just behind him are holding onto the still semi-conscious bandits, you notice that he's not wearing the headgear that most Arendelle Royal Guards do, "I'm very sorry to interrupt your majesty" he says bowing slightly to Elsa "But we were wondering if perhaps you'd like to sentence them seeing as you were witness to their crimes on two accounts?".

A rather large group of people had gathered to hear what their Queen's decision would be on the matter seen as she had the power to sentence them on the spot.

"He has a point, Elsa" Anna states, "These are two of the bandits who tried to rob us in the woods last month".

"And they might have succeeded if (Y/n) hadn't shown up" Elsa added looking at you with a small smile.

You smile back, then your dear queen adopts a more 'queenly' demeanour and looks back to the guardsman, "Has the stolen property been returned?" she asks.

"Yes your majesty" he replies, "The necklace was returned to the Jeweller".

"Good" Elsa looks to the bandits, "They are hereby charged with thievery, banditry, attempted murder (No doubt referring to you) and the attempted robbery of the royal family".

The un-helmeted guard nods, "And the sentence your majesty?".

"A life sentence in the dungeon" Elsa states.

Upon hearing this news the people of Arendelle who had gathered in a crowd cheered at their queens verdict.

"As you say" the guard gestures to his compatriots and they lead Harold and Jeremy to where they will spend the rest of their lives, "By the way..." he turns his gaze to you "I wanted to thank you for your assistance mister...".

"(Y/n)" you say extending your hand for a shake, "I'm glad I could help, guardsman...".

He accepts the handshake with a friendly smile, "Williams, Bruce Williams" he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you (Y/n)".

"You too Bruce" you say.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got things to do" Bruce says, "Good day everyone" he says bowing slightly before leaving with the other guards.

* * *

Later at Castle Arendelle

After the rather exciting events that took place in the city, you and your friends returned to the castle.

Aside from the incident with the bandits everyone had a great time, though truthfully you could have done without Anna and Kristoff's teasing.

You began to wonder whether they knew that you liked Elsa, well, more than liked her.

'Actually that might explain all the teasing...' Whilst pondering a happy-go-lucky snowman notices your expression and spoke up, "Hey (Y/n)".

You look up from your food and turn your gaze to Olaf, "Hmm?".

"Are you alright buddy?" the snowman asks.

You can feel Anna, Elsa's and Kristoff's eyes turn to you.

"You've been pretty quiet since we got back" Kristoff points out.

"I was just thinking about something" you reply plainly.

"May we ask what exactly?" Elsa adds.

You mentally panic, while your feelings for the enchanting monarch are indeed prevalent in your mind there is one thing that troubles you.

"It's the bandits" you say placing your knife and fork down.

"What about them?" Anna asks.

"I know they were caught but, but part of me feels responsible for the fact they were still at large" you explain.

Elsa places her hand on top of yours, "But because of you they won't bother anyone else again" you see a reassuring smile plastered on her face and smile back, "They would've escaped if you hadn't intervened".

"True" you admit, "And I'm sorry if I made you all worry. It was pretty reckless of me".

"Reckless: yes" Elsa lists off as her smile grows slightly, "But also very brave".

You blush at the queen's choice of words, "Thank you" you mutter.

Everyone at the table smiles as yourself and the snow queen lock gazes and smile at each other.

"They're SO cute!" Anna whispers in Kristoff's ear.

You and Elsa don't catch what the energetic princess actually says but the sound of her voice draws both your attentions.

"What was that?" Elsa asks.

"Nothing" Anna says quickly.

Both you and Elsa look at her younger sister with suspicion before she continues, "By the way Anna. I want to say thank you for organizing such a wonderful day out".

"No problem sis" Anna replies, "I don't get to spend time with you as often as I'd like".

"Yeah I know. So, what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Elsa asks looking around at everyone.

"Well, I haven't seen my family in a while... so I suppose I should visit them tomorrow evening" Kristoff states as he scratches his chin before looking to his beloved princess, "Care to join me Anna?".

"I'd love to!" Anna says beaming.

"Can I come?" Olaf asks, "Please?".

"Sure" the brawny man says before looking to you, "(Y/n)?".

You've heard Kristoff mention his family before but not in great detail, you felt quite eager to meet them.

"Count me in" you say with a small smile.

After dinner you all return to your respective rooms for a good night's rest.

Though as you lay in your bed you found your mind running with thoughts about today's events, as you do, one particular moment brought a warmth to your cheeks: Elsa hugging you.

Some time ago you became aware that what you felt for Elsa went deeper than a simple crush, you acknowledged that you felt a very strong attraction to her, there have been times when you've considered confessing how you felt to her but, you weren't sure how she'd react and so pushed the issue to the back of your mind.

The way you feel around her is difficult to describe at times, but mostly you feel... warm.

Which was somewhat ironic considering she's sometimes referred to as The Snow Queen, upon hearing her title and not knowing the person people may very well imagine someone who was cold and distant.

Nothing like the gentle and caring young woman you've grown to know as a friend, and a very dear one at that.

'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' you wonder as you shift under the covers, 'Would things be different? Would we no longer be friends?'.

A good point, things could get rather awkward if she doesn't, perhaps to the point where your strong friendship could deteriorate.

'But what if she does?' you ask yourself, 'Wait, surely there are rules or laws against a commoner being romantically involved with royalty? There doesn't seem to be anything halting Kristoff and Anna's relationship, maybe I could get advice from them tomorrow?, of course that means telling them how you feel about the most beautiful woman you've ever known'.

You gulped at the idea of 'spilling your guts out' to your friends.

'Regardless, I think it's time I swallowed my shyness and bore my true feelings' you thought, your then reminded of something Olaf said once...

* * *

Flashback

Olaf walks over from the other side of the couch and puts a hand on your shoulder, "And what does your heart tell you to do?".

You set your empty plate down on the coffee table and sigh, "To stay and repay my debt to Elsa".

End of flashback

* * *

'Never thought I'd take advice from a snowman' you think as you smile, 'While my brain's kept me alive for this long, I think I'll just follow my heart once more and tell Elsa'.

And with that you succumb to your drowsiness and fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a cliff halfway up the North Mountain

The imposing figure is stood near the cliff edge, a look of deep thought apparent despite his covered face, say for the holes that allow him to see.

A smaller man clad in furs approaches him, "Boss?".

"Yes?" the larger man responds.

"We've just received word that Jeremy and Harold have been arrested and thrown in the Arendelle dungeon".

The armour clad man referred to as 'boss' narrows his eyes, "I sent them on a task that even a child could accomplish, and yet they failed".

He then turns to his lackey and continues, "How fortunate for the both of them".

"W-Why?".

"If they had returned empty-handed then it would proven just how incompetent they were", the helmeted man turns his gaze to the castle before continuing, "And as I've made clear many times before: I have extremely little tolerance for people who waste my time, need I remind you what I did to the man who was in charge before me?".

"N-No boss" the smaller man mutters, "By the way there's something else I feel I should tell you".

"I'm listening".

"T-The Legaillian" the smaller man says, "(Y/n)".

"What of him?" the armour clad man turns fully and looks his subordinate in the eyes.

"He helped capture Harold and Jeremy".

'Boss' then glances back to the city of Arendelle, "Be sure to bring me more regular updates on the Wanderer".

"Yes boss" the smaller man leaves.

The imposing individual muses to himself as he locks his piercing gaze upon the castle once more, "Well mister (Y/n), it seems you may yet become a thorn in my side, perhaps a little meeting is in order?" he then turns and slowly walks to the passage that lead him to his vantage point, "But not yet, until that time I will keep my eye on you".

* * *

**I'm profoundly sorry if I kept you all waiting for this chapter.**

**I hope your looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am.**

**Before I go I wish to thank everyone for the feedback I've received as it has helped tremendously, though more is always appreciated.**

**See you next time readers :)**


	5. Interesting Developments

**I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we are long overdue an update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Interesting developments**

It was about eight in the morning when the Queen of Arendelle left her room having recently awoken, she proceeded to walk down the halls of the castle with the intent of checking to see if a certain Legaillian was up yet.

As she turned a corner and her intended destination came into view she found herself smiling.

Before long she was stood at (Y/n)'s bedroom door and knocked, "(Y/n)? Are you awake?" she asked.

There's no response.

She knocks again, "(Y/n)?" She asks again, now growing concerned. "(Y/n?), are you alright?"

"Elsa?" (Y/n)'s voice calls out.

"Can I come in?"

"Hang on I'm not quite ready yet!" You call back as you hop on one leg while trying to slip on a sock.

After quickly getting dressed in some dark blue pants, a white shirt and your boots you opened your bedroom door and are beheld the Queen of Arendelle, she's wearing her hair in it's usual French braid, you also notice she is wearing a blue dress, however this one doesn't sparkle.

"Good morning, Elsa." You say with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, (Y/n)." Arendelle's Queen replied with her own smile, "Ready for breakfast?" She asks gesturing down the hall.

Your stomach grumbles in response, earning a slight blush on your cheeks due to embarrassment and Elsa stifles a giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Elsa says gesturing down the hall, "Shall we?"

You walk side-by-side with Elsa as you both make your way to the dining hall.

"So, (Y/n)." The gorgeous monarch begins as she looks to you

"Hmm?"

"What are your plans for the day, aside from meeting Kristoff's family, I mean?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk around the city, maybe even get my leather vest fixed up." You answer.

"Sounds nice."

"I'm glad we got to spend time together yesterday." You say with a large smile.

"Me too." Elsa says before a faint blush finds it's way to her cheeks, remembering the hug she gave you yesterday.

"W-Would it be okay if I spent some time with you before I leave to see Kristoff's family?" You ask.

"I'm afraid I'll be in my study preparing my proposal for the council until the meeting starts." The queen says with a frown, "How about when you get back?"

"I'd like that." you reply, "What time should I come get you?"

"My meeting ends at nine..." Elsa muses, "How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." you answer.

It was at this point that the dining hall's doors came into view.

You quickened your pace to the door and opened it for Elsa, "After you, my Queen." You said with a smile.

"Thank you, (Y/n)." She said with a small smile and a subtle blush as she enters the room.

As you followed the enchanting monarch into the room Anna, Kristoff and Olaf bid you both good morning, to which you both replied in kind as you sat next to Elsa and awaited breakfast.

Two minutes later Gerda and a small group of servants entered the room and served breakfast; which consisted of pancakes and bacon.

"So, Kristoff." Olaf asks turning to the brawny blonde, "When're we going to see your family?"

"Quarter to seven." Kristoff answers before turning to you, "Looking forward to meeting them, (Y/n)?"

"I am." You reply with a small smile, "Is there anything I should know about them in advance?"

Anna and Kristoff exchange a look before the bubbly redhead answers, "There's no need to worry (Y/n), they're wonderful people. Though you might be in for a surprise..."

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"You'll see." Kristoff says with a grin.

Your about to speak when a certain snowman grabs everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Calls Olaf.

You all look to see Olaf has placed a strip of bacon over each eyebrow, he wiggles them in a wave-like motion while making a funny face.

Seeing this makes everyone laugh.

Once the laughter dies down Elsa excuses herself so she can attend to her duties.

As the beautiful monarch leaves the room you smile as she glances at you with a small smile of her own before she closes the door behind her.

After Elsa leaves you look to Anna and Kristoff to see them giving you the same look they've been giving you a lot recently.

"So what're you doing today, (Y/n)?" Olaf asks removing the bacon strips from his brow.

"I'm gonna head into the city to get my armour repaired. I didn't really have time yesterday; what with all the... excitement." You answer, "Maybe even go for a walk around the market. What about you, Anna?"

"Olaf and I are going to the market to get some chocolate, we'll be heading off in half an hour." Anna answers.

"I can drop you all off on my way to work if you want?" Kristoff suggests.

"Sounds good." You answer.

Soon afterwards you finish your breakfast and turn to your friends, "I'll see you guys later then." You say before heading off to get ready.

Small Timeskip

After throwing on your gloves, armour and cloak you went to the courtyard to meet up with your friends.

As the castle doors opened you saw Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven were all chatting about something; well technically Sven wasn't contributing to their topic but you could tell he was listening, that is until he noticed you approaching and tapped his best friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it buddy?" Kristoff asks turning to face the intelligent reindeer.

"We've got company..." Kristoff said voicing Sven before the he notices you walking across the courtyard.

"Hey, (Y/n)." he says.

Anna and Olaf cease their conversation and look in your direction with smiles present on their faces.

"Hey, everyone." You greet as you reach your four friends, "What were you guys talking about?"

They all exchange glances before looking back at you with grins, "Nothing." They all reply stretching their response; well, everyone except for Sven.

You cross your arms and give them a inquisitive look but they just smile innocently at you.

"Not to sound impatient but I've gotta get going," Kristoff suggests seating himself in the front of the sled, "Ice doesn't harvest itself you know."

"Oh, right." both Anna and Olaf quickly reply.

You help Olaf into the back and seat yourself next to him, Anna sits in the front with her beloved Ice master.

The ride across the bridge was short but nice as you looked across the fjord with a small smile before the sled came to a halt you climbed out.

You all bid farewell to Kristoff and Sven before they leave for work.

"I'll see you two back at the castle?" You say to Arendelle's princess and the living snowman.

"You bet!" Anna replies.

And with that you head for Gerald the Blacksmith's shop.

You had planned to speak to see him yesterday but what with you having so much fun with your friends you quite forgot about it.

Also given what had happened with Harold and Jeremy you took it as a sign of sorts that perhaps you should keep your equipment for the time being.

As you made your way through the streets of Arendelle the occasional bystander or group of bystanders glance at you, obviously recognizing you from yesterday.

You could hear people whispering to their friends and family as you passed; "It's the Wanderer!", "I hear he's from Legaillia." Are the ones you actually manage to pick out, but you pay them no mind as your intended destination comes into view and the sound of a smithy's hammer striking metal placed upon an anvil fills the air.

'I wonder what he's working on?' you think.

As you approach you see Gerald himself stood outside his forge: he's a tall, muscular fellow with a bald head, hazel-brown eyes and a stubbly face.

You notice that he is indeed outside and appears to be have finished work on a sword as he places it in a trough of water resulting in steam emanating from the newly crafted weapon.

He examines the sword carefully before smiling and placing it on a rack which holds three others before smiling to himself.

"I see you take pride in your work." You state.

Gerald turns to you and smiles, "(Y/n), right?"

"Yep, I was wondering if you could take a look at my armour for me?" You ask as you gesture to your leather vest.

"Sure thing." Gerald replies, "Let's see what the damage is."

You unclasp your leather vest and hand it to him.

His eyes immediately fall upon the hole made by the crossbow bolt, "Mind if I ask what caused this?"

"It's a long story..." You say rubbing the back of your neck.

"I understand." Arendelle's best smithy says before scanning the item in his hands more carefully, "Well, apart from this hole, everything else is just fine."

A look of relief appears on your features, "How much will it cost to repair?" you ask reaching into your knapsack to find your coin purse.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I heard about what you did yesterday." The bald blacksmith said, "Consider it a thank you for doing a good deed."

"Oh, that's very kind of you. Thanks." You said slightly taken aback, "How long will it take?"

"A couple of hours at most." Gerald muses.

"Okay then."

You're about to turn and leave when you notice a somewhat familiar figure approach and lean against the wall of the shop, "Good morning, Gerald." Came an equally familiar voice.

You notice that it's the same Guard who arrested Harold and Jeremy.

"Mornin' Bruce." Gerald greets the tall fellow, "Here to pick up your new sword?" He asks.

"No, actually I'm here to buy some daisy-chains and a new dress to match my eyes." The emerald-eyed Guard answers with a huge smirk and a tone laced with sarcasm.

Both yourself and Gerald chuckle at the reply before the smith among you retrieves the sword in question from the same rack you saw him place a new one on earlier and hands it to the man.

Bruce proceeds to cease leaning on the wall and sheathes his new weapon with a small smile, "Thank you, Gerald." He says before turning to you, "Nice to see you again, (Y/n)." He continues and offers his hand for a shake and a smile.

"You too, Guardsman Williams." You reply shaking his hand and returning the smile.

"Please, just call me Bruce. Care to join me on my patrol?" The brown haired man asks, "It's the least I can do to thank you for helping me out with those thugs."

"Um, sure." You say.

Bruce leads the way through the streets while you walk by his side.

Before long you both get to talking, "So then, Bruce." You start, "You said yesterday that you'd heard about me?"

The young Guardsman looks to you and replies, "Indeed I have. A Rumour's been circulating in the kingdom lately; of a mysterious hooded warrior who literally leapt out of nowhere and saved the Queen's and Princess's lives, and nearly died in the process."

"And I suppose it was proven, given what happened yesterday." You state, "Wait, are you saying I'm famous?"

Bruce is just about to answer when movement catches both your attentions, as a result you both stop your progress down the street.

You both see a little boy and girl walk up to you, they appear to be around the ages of five or six, they both have sandy-brown hair and clear blue eyes 'siblings' you think.

And a blonde haired woman who appears to be in her thirties walking just behind them, you assume that she's their mother as her eyes match theirs.

"Excuse me, stranger." She asks as the two children stand just in front of her "I'm very sorry to bother you but my children want to ask you something if that's alright with you?"

"It's okay." You reply.

Growing up in an orphanage meant you knew how to talk to children, you often helped look after the younger kids in your spare time.

You slowly drop to one knee so you can be at eye level with them and smile while you ask, "So then you two, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

The boy pipes up "Well mister, um... w-w-we were wondering if-"

"If you're the Wanderer we've been hearing about!" The girl interrupts.

The boy looks back at his sister with a glare "No fair, Brenda! I was gonna ask him!"

"You were taking too long, Eiric!"

"Now, now you two that's enough." Their mother says in a calming tone.

"Sorry, Mama." Both siblings say in unison before they look to you hoping for an answer.

You chuckle before responding, "I am."

Their eyes widen in excitement and you can tell various people have stopped what they're doing and are listening intently.

"What's your name?" Brenda asks.

"My name's (Y/n)." You reply.

"Where're you from?" Eiric asks.

"I'm actually from the Kingdom of Legaillia."

"Is it true you saved Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?!" They both ask in unison.

"Yes, it's true."

"Okay you two, let's not bother Mister (Y/n) any longer." Their mother states now noticing a small crowd gathering, "Let's go now."

"Okay Mama." Eiric and Brenda reply before looking to you with thankful smiles, "Thank you, Mister (Y/n)!"

"You're very welcome." You say standing up from your kneeling position before waving farewell to the three.

Bruce walks up to you and gestures for you to follow, "I see you can handle an interrogation very well." He states in a joking tone as you both continue your pace down towards the city square.

"Well, now you know a bit about me, how about I learn more about you?" You ask glancing at your companion.

"Sure, I'm okay with that." Bruce answers, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. For starters... Where are you from?"

"Funny thing: you being Legaillian..." He answers while he stops and narrows his eyes at you, "I'm from Falcostria, Briarmarch to be precise."

You halt your pace and narrow your own (e/c) orbs straight back into his light green ones.

In your travels you've been to Falcostria and it's capital of Briarmarch some two years ago, the kingdom itself is famous for it's rolling hills and vast, ancient forests.

Unfortunately the weather tends to be quite drizzly; especially in Winter.

Falcostria is a Kingdom of similar size to Legaillia though it's much wealthier, well known for it's exports, of which include timber, metal and most famously: ale and whiskey.

The reason why Bruce answered the way he did was because both of your home countries have been rivals since they were founded, tension has always fluctuated between Falcostria and Legaillia; there was once a time when war seemed inevitable but thankfully it never happened.

Would heritage drive a wedge between yourself and a possible friend?

Four or so minutes into the death-stare you both begin to fight back a smile, then both yours and Bruce's shoulders begin to jerk up and down, then you both start to crack up before you both burst out laughing.

Evidently not.

When you both calm down you realize that a number of people are staring.

Bruce clears his throat before he speaks.

"Sorry about that everyone! Nothing to see here."

And with that the onlookers disperse before you both look back to each other and smile, "I take it you don't care about our home kingdoms' rivalry?"

"Nope." you reply as you both continue your walk, "And it seems you don't either."

As time progresses you learn a lot about Bruce; he's the same age as you, both of his parents are servants at the Falcostrian royal palace and that he left home when he was sixteen so he could train to be a guard here in Arendelle.

You also take this opportunity to ask your new friend about the Royal Guards.

He proceeds to tell you that in order to join you need to go through three years of training: swordsmanship, archery and whatnot.

In return you tell him about your upbringing at the orphanage back in Legaillia, that you left home when you were seventeen and have spent the last five years travelling the world before you came to Arendelle.

"Well (Y/n), you certainly live a charmed life."

You chuckle in response, "Yeah, I suppose I do. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

Bruce reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a pocket watch, he opens it and you see it's very well polished and appears to be made of silver.

"Quarter to three. Your armour should be fixed by now."

"Well then I guess this is where we part ways?" You ask as you both halt and face each other.

"For now." Bruce says extending his hand for a shake and gives you a smile, "Until we meet again."

You shake his hand and smile back, "Likewise."

And with that you leave Bruce to the rest of his patrol while you head back to Gerald's.

Once you get there you slap your leather vest back on, thank him and make for the town square.

When you arrived there you saw Anna and Olaf making their way over to the bridge that led to the castle, as expected Anna had bought a fairly large box of chocolate in her arms.

"Hey guys." You said as you walked up to Arendelle's princess and the lovable snowman, "Need any help with that, Anna?" You asked pointing to the box in Anna's arms.

"Nah, I'm fine." The bubbly redhead says.

'I wonder what Elsa's up to...'

Meanwhile

After breakfast Arendelle's Queen began to put together her proposal for the council.

She searched the library and found a book; an old tome with a black cover, a large portion of the front is dominated by an image of a pair of crossed longswords, in front of which is a kite shield that bears a heraldic eye. The spine gives away the book's title: History of the Seekers.

She also managed to find what appeared to be a battered old journal, it seems old but nowhere near as old as the previous tome.

Elsa had come across the books some time ago but only now did she make sure to pay absolute attention to every word, taking down notes on a piece of spare paper every so often.

When she was finished she checked the clock and saw that it was three o'clock and decided to take a small break.

As you, Anna and Olaf parted ways you felt now would be a good time for some food.

You made for the kitchen, you opened the door only to find Elsa searching the pantries, no doubt in search of chocolate.

She hadn't noticed you yet.

A mischievous smirk appeared on your lips as you silently slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind you.

As the gorgeous blonde closed the doors of another cupboard and opened the doors of another you leaned against the opposite counter.

"Ahem." You said just loud enough for Elsa to hear you.

The platinum blonde whirls around in surprise before realizing it's you, she then sighs slightly in relief before speaking, "You scared me, (Y/n). What brings you here?"

"My stomach." You answer, your smirk still present, "And it seems yours brought you here too. Maybe I can help?"

You reach into one of your pockets and bring out a bar of chocolate that Anna gave you after crossing the bridge to the castle.

You hold it out to Elsa with a warm smile, "You can have it if you want; I'm not a big fan of chocolate anyway."

Elsa's eyes light up while a smile of her own appears, "Thank you, (Y/n)." She says making her way over to you.

When Elsa reaches out and gently takes the chocolate from you her soft fingers lightly graze yours, her touch sends a strange tingling sensation through your skin, making a blush appear on your cheeks, "You're welcome, Elsa."

"I'm free if you wanna spend time together?" the Queen suggests.

"You don't need to ask me twice." You reply, "Lead on, my queen."

Timeskip

Elsa and yourself were sat in her room.

You've both been chatting for some time now and despite your protests Elsa shares the chocolate bar with you.

At the moment Elsa and yourself were sat on the edge of her bed, the current topic of discussion being how the day was treating you.

"Gerald certainly does good work." Elsa states as she points to your leather chest piece.

"Yeah, I can't believe he did it in two hours time." You mutter as you look down at your chest and rub the area where that bolt nearly claimed your life.

"By the way, (Y/n)" The snow queen starts, "I've been meaning to ask you something, if I may?"

"I'm all ears."

"How are you adjusting to life at the castle?" She asks.

A sigh escapes your lips before you answer, "Hmm, at first it was a little strange staying somewhere so... fancy, or staying anywhere in general considering I've always moved on when I'm no longer needed, but I can safely say that I've adjusted very well."

Elsa smiles, she's happy to know you're enjoying your new life in Arendelle.

"Although, I'll be honest: part of me misses... having a purpose."

"A purpose?"

"It's not as if I'm ungrateful it's just that..."

"You miss helping people, don't you?" Elsa states.

"I do. And what with those bandits showing up again I'm tempted to go after the rest of them. Knowing they're still out there makes me feel... useless."

You feel a familiar hand gently place itself atop your shoulder.

You look and see Elsa giving you a shy smile as she scoots closer to you, "You look like you need a hug."

Smiling in an equally shy manner you accept the gesture as her arms wrap around your neck, and yours around her shoulders. You are friends after all, right?

"(Y/n), you're not useless." Your beloved monarch says softly.

"Thanks, Elsa." You reply as the embrace comes to an end, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"I prefer your hugs to Olaf's." You say with a smirk.

Elsa giggles in response.

As you both break the hug you find yours and the queen's eyes lock for what must be the umpteenth time.

Your faces have never been this close before, you can see the faint freckles on her cheeks.

Smiles tug at both yours and Elsa's mouths.

"There you two are!" Olaf exclaims as he steps into Elsa's room, then again the door was open just a crack, "I've been looking everywhere for you both!"

Both you and Elsa's eyes snap to the man made of snow.

You both then realize how close you both are and scoot away from each other as your faces light up all shades of red.

"What were you guys doing?" Olaf asks in genuine confusion, your glad it wasn't Anna who walked in on the both of you, you'd never hear the end of it.

"We were, uh... " Elsa begins but can't find the right words.

"Elsa said she had something in her eye! And I was just checking to see if I could help!" You say turning to her majesty, "Right Elsa?"

"Y-Yeah, a-and (Y/n) said he thought he had a similar problem s-so I... uh, wanted to take a closer look." She replies.

Olaf looks between you and Elsa before smiling "Okay!" He says with a shrug.

'Wait. That actually worked?' You think.

"So, why were you looking for us, Olaf?" The monarch among you asks.

'Good question actually.'

"Huh?" the innocent snowman asked before he remembered why he's been looking for you both, "Oh that's right! Anna sent me to tell you that dinner's ready. Oh, and that Kristoff and Sven are back too!"

Your quite surprised by this, your face also shows it as you look to the clock and see it's half past five.

"Well, then let's get going." Elsa says, "Lead on then, Olaf."

Timeskip, the Courtyard

After dinner and some friendly conversation you all get set for the remainder of the day.

Elsa left for her meeting whilst Kristoff, Olaf and Anna went off to prepare the sled you went off to your room to get ready for meeting Kristoff's family.

You slipped on your gloves and decided to bring your weapons just in case trouble presented itself.

You exited the castle and stepped into the courtyard for the second time that day and saw that the sun was still fairly high in the sky, it'll have probably set by the time you got back.

Your gaze leaves the sky at the sound of your friends talking.

As you exit the castle's doors and approach them they turn and smile at you the same way they did earlier.

You're starting to get the impression that they're up to something. But what?

"Are we ready to go?" you ask Kristoff.

"Elsa said she'd see us off." The brawny man replies.

"Okay then." You mutter as lean against the sled, "Um, Kristoff can I ask you and Sven something?"

"Fire away." The ice harvester replies as he seats himself in the front of the sled, Sven looks to you and nods with a smile.

"Is it okay if I bring my weapons with me?" You ask, "Y'know just in case we run into trouble?"

Kristoff and Sven look and see that your sword is attached to your belt, they both look to each other before their focus is brought to you, "It's alright with us." Kristoff says.

"Really?"

"Don't worry about it, (Y/n)." The brawny man says in an attempt to reassure you.

Your about to speak when Anna pats your shoulder and look to her, "We trust you." Arendelle's Princess says with a big smile.

You feel a tug on your cloak and look down to see everyone's favourite snowman smiling up at you.

"We all do." Olaf says, "You're our friend."

You're touched by your friends' words and their honesty, to be worthy of the respect of such fine people is... heart-warming.

At that moment Arendelle's monarch exits the castle and makes her way towards her group of friends.

All of you look and see that she is holding two books to her chest and you can also see papers and bookmarks placed within them.

"So you're ready to go then?" she asks reaching you all.

"Yep." Anna replies as she hugs her sister, "We'll see you tomorrow, Sis."

"Tomorrow?" You ask.

"I'm afraid so." Elsa answers with a slight frown as Anna releases her, "My meeting ends later tonight, by then you'll all be on your way back.. and depending on whether the council agree to my proposal, I might have something very important to arrange tomorrow."

"I understand." You say, smiling, "Business before pleasure, or so they say."

"Exactly."

"Well at least we'll see you tomorrow." Olaf says.

Her majesty kneels down before she opens one of her arms (the other holding the books) so that the living snowman can hug her.

"You bet." She replies while returning the gesture.

When their hug ends Elsa stands to her full height and turns her attention to you, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then, (Y/n)."

"I'm looking forward to it." You reply, smiling.

You encompass Elsa in a gentle hug, she gladly returns the gesture by wrapping her free arm around your back.

"I'll see you in the morning, Elsa."

When you (albeit reluctantly) end the embrace you both smile at each other before you help Olaf into the back of the sled before seating yourself next to him, Anna sits herself next to Kristoff.

"Okay everyone, lets go." He says taking the reigns, "Go Sven Go!" he finishes as the intelligent reindeer almost effortlessly pulls the sled out of the courtyard and through the gates.

Once the sled reaches the bridge you look over your shoulder and see Elsa watching you all leave from the gates.

You wave at her and she waves back.

When your sight is obstructed by buildings you look back to your friends and the fast approaching forest.

Before long your hallway through the woods and enjoying the view.

Time seems to blur somewhat as you lean back and enjoy the comfortable ride.

Timeskip

You feel the sled come to a stop.

"We're here!" Olaf exclaims before hopping off the sled.

You see Kristoff unclasp Sven from the sled as Anna hops down from her seat.

You scan your surroundings and see you're close to a valley of sorts, the way in is mostly obscured by boulders and trees.

'Seems like an odd place to live.' You think as you climb out of the sled.

"So... your family lives in that valley?" You ask, growing curious.

"Yep" is all Kristoff says as you follow him deeper into the valley, Anna and Olaf follow just behind you.

As you walked behind your friend you see a few geysers emanating steam as you all come to a halt in an open area filled with rocks.

"Well, (Y/n)." Kristoff says, "Meet my family!" He finishes opening his arms.

You look around but don't see anyone aside from the people you came here with.

'He can't be referring to the rocks could he?" You think.

Kristoff and Sven walk over to various rocks, talking to them; more specifically he's paying them compliments such as "Wow you've lost even more weight!" And "Hey you've grown another mushroom, good for you!"

You turn to Anna and see that she's smiling, "Confused?" She asks.

Your dumbfounded expression says it all.

"Anna, what's going on?" you ask.

At that point all of the rocks in the area wobble before rolling towards Kristoff and Sven.

As if that wasn't surprising enough when the rocks reach them they spring open to reveal faces, stubby limbs and even hair.

You recognize them as Trolls, you remember Grace reading you a story book about them when you were still a child, they're almost exactly like the pictures from the book.

"Kristoff's back!" One exclaims as the crowd of magical beings cheer and exchange greetings with your brawny friend.

Anna and Olaf walk over and are greeted with equal enthusiasm and are barraged with a multitude of questions.

The ones that stand out are: "How are you?", "How's Elsa?", "Have you been keeping clean?" And a few others.

The redheaded woman and brawny blonde answer them all without hesitation.

Until one question pops up, "Are you two getting married yet?"

That particular question causes both Anna and Kristoff to blush.

"What?" Kristoff answers, "We've only been together a few months!"

"Right!" Anna chimes in.

The Troll's attentions are so focused on your friends that they haven't even noticed you yet.

Until Kristoff gains everyone's attention, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend, (Y/n)." He says gesturing for you to come closer and meet his family.

Everyone's attention shifts to you, the Trolls blink at you before they flash you friendly smiles.

You smile as you somewhat shyly approach the group, "Hello everyone." You mutter, "It's nice to finally meet you all."

"It's nice to finally meet you, (Y/n)." One of the Trolls says as she steps towards you, "I'm Bulda."

Kristoff told you that it was Bulda who raised him and Sven, and that out of all their family she's the one they consider to be their mother.

You can certainly relate to this considering your upbringing.

You hear a gasp come from one of the smaller Trolls who you assume is a child, you follow his gaze and see that he's looking at your sword, "Wow. Is that a real sword?"

"It is." You say feeling like you've done something wrong, "Is it okay if I put my gear somewhere until we go?" You ask turning back to Bulda.

"You can leave your weapons near that tree over there." Bulda tells you as she points to one not far away.

"Thank you." you say as you walk over to said tree before taking your sword from your belt and lean it against the trunk, finally you reach into your boot, pull out your dagger and place it next to your main weapon.

"I hope I didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable?" you ask as you make your way back.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear." Bulda says.

"Say, where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asks.

Just then another rock rolls into view and reveals itself to be another Troll, definitely the elder judging by his age.

"Hey there, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff says as he kneels down and hugs the elder Troll.

When Kristoff told you about Bulda he also told you about Grand Pabbie, he's more or less the 'wise-man' of the family.

"It's good to see you all again." Grand Pabbie says with a smile as he looks to your friends before his eyes meet you as you kneel down next to Olaf.

"Ah, you must be (Y/n)."

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." You reply.

"Hmm, may I have a closer look at you?"

You look over to your friends who all give you a nod of encouragement.

You lean closer to the elder Troll as he looks you straight in the eyes with an inquisitive look before nodding at you.

"Young man, I remember a time when the world was filled with people just like you." He says with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Courageous and noble souls who weren't content with what little life had given them." He explains, "And instead trekked the world in search of adventure."

You smile at how right he is. You left Legaillia so you could see what lay beyond the city walls and maybe even have a few adventures along the way.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Kristoff told us about you. He also mentioned how you risked your life to protect him and his friends" he replies, "Thank you for that, by the way."

"No problem." You reply.

The rest of the evening passes swimmingly.

Kristoff's family really are wonderful people, they actually remind you of your life back in Legaillia; the orphanage to be precise.

Currently you were playing hide and seek with Olaf, Sven and the youngsters while Anna, Kristoff, Bulda and Grand Pabbie caught up.

"Y'know this is kinda unfair considering you guys can disguise yourselves as rocks..." You whine slightly as you look behind a tree.

The sound of giggling met your ears.

You got an idea and grabbed a feather from off the ground before smirking as you approached a small cluster of small rocks; four to be exact.

"Gee, I hope I find those little rascals soon." You say loud and very clearly.

Another giggle and the slight wobbling of the four boulders gave them away.

"I guess I should give up..." You continue, "Or... maybe I should... tickle these rocks!"

You use the feather and tickle the four disguised Troll kids; one after the other, after some time they all burst into giggling fits and opening up after realizing they'd been found out.

"Okay then." You say feeling triumphant, "You guys wanna help me find Olaf and Sven?"

Yourself and your little friends walk around the valley and see Sven trying to hide behind a large bush. 'Try' being the best way to put it seen as his antlers were poking out.

"Nice try, Sven." You say lightly poking one of his antlers.

The Intelligent Reindeer stands up from the shrubbery and looks to you, a small smile present.

"Better luck next time, eh?" You say scratching the space between his antlers, "By the way, have you seen Olaf anywhere?"

Your answer comes when you catch a glimpse of something moving behind a tree, something made of snow.

"Olaf?" You call out, "Olaf?!"

Looking behind the tree you see Olaf's torso and 'butt' as he called it leaning against the trunk, twiddling it's thumbs almost as if in frustration.

"Uh... are you looking for Olaf too?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

The body gives you a thumbs up.

"He must be around here somewhere... " You muse before you feel Sven nudge you with his snout, causing you to look behind you.

Sven then looks up into the tree's branches, you follow his gaze and there you see the adorable snowman's head.

"Hey, you found me!" He says.

"How did you get all the way up here?" You ask as you climb up the tree and retrieving the snowman's head.

"Long story." He answers.

When you drop down from the lower branches you hear Kristoff calling for you, Sven and Olaf.

You were all having such a good time you failed to notice that the sun was setting.

You place Olaf's head back on his body before you lead everyone back.

Upon arrival they tell you its time to go and you all bid Kristoff's family farewell.

The ride back to the castle is quiet, you can certainly understand why considering how busy everyone was today.

When you get back to the castle you all head off to your rooms for a well deserved sleep.

You pass Elsa's room en route to your own.

Slowly you reach up and place your hand on Elsa's bedroom door and quietly whisper, "Goodnight, Elsa." Before continuing down the hall and entering your room and climbing into bed.

Meanwhile

Elsa had just started to get comfortable after a long and tiring day.

Her meeting with the Council had gone well and they had even agreed with her proposal.

It was just at this moment that (Y/n)'s muffled voice came from her bedroom door, bidding her goodnight followed by the sound of him walking down the hall, no doubt going to bed.

The Snow Queen smiled as she snuggled into her blanket, her eyes slowly closing before half whispering a response.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)."

And with that she falls soundly asleep.

However she needed to have a very important talk with him tomorrow.

And depending on his answer, Arendelle might have a new Seeker.

* * *

**I'm back my friends!**

**I apologize for not updating this story but I've been busy, had writers block and even cured it somewhat by writing other stories.**

**Update: Recently edited, sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Until we meet once again my dear Readers ;)**


End file.
